Au delà des Ténèbres
by ignaritus
Summary: Harry en a marre d'être une marionnette. Lorsque son Némésis lui rend visite une nuit d'orage, tuant sa famille moldu au passage, le Lion décide de le suivre, de se refaire, de voir au delà des Ténèbres qui entour le Seigneur noir. Se défaisant des liens qui font de lui une marionnette, Harry ouvrira les yeux et accomplira la prophétie qui a elle-même été manipulée.
1. Into the Darkness

Bonjour! Voici ma première fic d'Harry Potter qui, à la base, devait être un OS. Finalement, je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais en faire une fiction courte, ce qui permettra une lecture plus aisée. Je n'ai pas de bêta-lectrice, donc désolé des fautes d'orthographe présente. Il s'agit d'un léger Dark Harry, contenant du Slash possiblement, donc un Yaoi. Si vous n'aimez, passez votre chemin :)

Cette fiction contient de la violence, des scènes pouvant possiblement choquer. Le Pegi18 n'est pas là pour rien. Au Delà des Ténèbres sera donc à la fois Sombre, gore, violant, mais en même temps étant une romance, il y aura aussi de la tendresse. En espérant que vous aimerez! Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus tant qu'il reste polis et sans insultes 3

* * *

Le ciel gris grondait au-dessus de ma tête, le froid avait envahi Privet Drive et l'orage dehors ne présageait rien de bon. Assis sur mon lit que j'avais tiré sous la fenêtre, je regardais la pluie battre contre la fenêtre, tombant entre les barreaux qui avaient retrouvé leurs places depuis le début des vacances scolaires. Ma chouette n'était pas revenue depuis que je l'avais envoyée porté une lettre à Ron, mais l'inquiétude qui avait commencée à s'insinuer dans mon cœur s'était envolé pour laisser place à la lassitude, à l'acceptation. Mes amis m'avaient abandonné, encore et ils diraient sans doute que le vieux citronné leur avait demandé de ne pas correspondre avec moi. Mais j'étais âgé de 17 ans maintenant. Le Sauveur était majeur, mais incapable de prendre ses propres décisions sans qu'on lui répète « prudence Harry, Voldemort te cherche » et patati, patata!

Je me se laissai retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant. Voldemort par-ci, Voldemort par-là, on m'avait inculqué dès mon arrivé à Poudlard, et même avant, qu'il était quelqu'un de noir, de profondément méchant… mais que savait-on réellement de lui? On ne devient pas méchant comme ça. Moi-même pourrais devenir le prochain mage noir, bien plus puissant que l'actuel! Mais moi, je me posais la question; Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait; rien que je ne désire. Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait au monde magie; que plus de souffrance encore. Pour moi, je n'avais tout simplement plus envie de me battre, je n'étais pas une arme que l'on brandissait tel un crucifix pour faire fuir le Diable. J'étais humain, j'avais des sentiments comme tout le monde! Et je ne désirais pas devenir un tueur j'avais donc abandonné l'idée de chasser les horcruxes, expliquant que je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie.

Un éclaire s'abattit dans la rue et l'électricité fut coupée, mais je ne m'en préoccupai point alors que l'oncle Vermon commença à beugler, pester contre l'orage. Je roulai des yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça lui donnait d'agir ainsi? Avec ses cris de cachalot échoué il allait rameuter tout le quartier et me mettre ça sur le dos, encore. Mais soudainement, les cris de cochons de mon tuteur moldu se turent et une lueur verdâtre et lumineuse apparu durant un instant sous la porte. Lentement, je me redressais, une planche craqua avant que le bruit d'un cachalot tombant au sol ne se fasse entendre. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines lorsque je compris la source de la lueur verte.

L'Avada, le sort de mort.

Une seule personne capable de venir dans cette prison et le lancer sans craindre d'être dérangé.

Mon coeur commença à battre à la chamane dans ma poitrine, l'adrénaline à couler dans mes veines alors qu'à l'extérieur le vent se levait, criait à l'agonie face à la scène macabre qui se déroulait dans le couleur. Il était là, il était venu. Pourquoi, comment? La première question était claire, pour m'achever, la seconde, sans doute en transplanant. Je ne le voyais pas enfourchant un nimbus 2000. Sachant ce qui se passerait ensuite, je fermai les yeux, commençant à compter les seconde, entendis la voix suraiguë de ma tante appelé mon défunt oncle, son cri en apercevant le corps mort et la silhouette inhumaine à ses côtés, nouveau corps qui frappe le sol. Dudley qui sort de sa chambre, appel ses parents, court dans les escaliers avant de les débouler alors que le sort vert le frappe.

Seul, j'étais le seul être vivant dans cette maison avec un meurtrier. Hors, je n'avais pas peur, ni de l'homme qui est dans la maison de ma supposée famille moldu, ni de mourir en fait. Peut-être cela serait-il plus une délivrance qu'autre chose? Le silence a envahi les lieux, seulement brisé par le chant triste du vent qui fait trembler les vitres au point où je me demande si le verre ne va pas céder. Finalement, le plancher craque, révèle l'intrus qui lui aussi était à l'écoute. Il y a un bruit de glissement, un sifflement, une voix qui parle en sifflant. Nagini est avec son maître, cet Horcruxe ambulant qui fera disparaître au moins un corps, ou non? Entrouvrant un œil, je regarde une ombre passé sous la porte de ma chambre, un frisson glacé parcourant mon échine. Je ne bouge pas d'un cheveu, cette maison je la connais et je sais que le moindre mouvement fera craquer les planches sous mes pieds. Je préfère laisser mon visiteur improbable venir à moi, jouer les endormis ne serait-ce qu'encore quelques secondes, imaginer qu'il n'y avait pas trois cadavres avadaquévrisés dans cette fichu baraque.

De nouveau j'entendis le mage noir se déplacer, légèrement comme si son corps ne pesait rien. Peut-être était-ce le cas finalement? Il était décharné, maigre, que la peau sur les os et aujourd'hui j'avais plus pitié de cet homme rongé par la magie noire que je n'en avais peur. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à cela? À n'être ni plus ni moins que sa propre ombre? Dans un sombre grincement, la poignée de porte tourna avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement dans un autre grincement avant qu'il y est un bruit sourd, la porte venait de sortir ses gondes. Mon regard vert se porta sur celle-ci et je ne pus me retenir un petit rire sans joie, mais plutôt fataliste. Cette porte, elle montrait à elle seule ma vie. Utilisée sans cesse, jamais entretenue… Relevant les yeux, je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement.

Celui qui se tenait devant moi n'était pas le Mage Noir comme je le connaissais. Habillé d'une robe noire, un voile entourait sa tête et cachait le bas de son visage et de son cou. On ne voyait que les deux iris sanglants qui servaient d'yeux à Celui-dont-il-ne faut-pas-dire-le-nom. Aucune trace de Folie ne brillait dans ses yeux qui, à cet instant, était si magnifique. Il se dégageait de mon Némésis une aura de mystère, de puissance, mais en même temps de faiblesse. Le regard de sang de l'intrus se posa sur la porte déchu avant de se reposer sur moi, emplit d'incompréhension.

\- « Voldemort…. » nom simplement soufflé du bout des lèvres, mais qui ne firent que frémir mon homologue et lentement le dernier Potter que j'étais s'avança vers ce qui serait sans doute ma mort prochaine. « Les gondes étaient rouillées, mon oncle refusait de les huilés… Tu es venu me tuer? » demandais-je directement, m'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètre du plus puissant Sorcier Noir de mon monde sans ressentir la moindre peur, sans avoir la moindre once de défit dans le regard, simple acceptation.

\- « Et toi, veux-tu me tuer? » demanda une voix légèrement sifflante alors qu'une main blanche vint baiser le voile pour révéler un nez absent, deux fentes servant de narines et des lèvres inexistantes. Un visage d'horreur, une question répondant à une autre, mais qui me firent sourire.

\- « Je ne veux pas te tuer, Voldemort, je n'en ai aucune envie » murmurais-je, levant lentement la main et caressant avec douceur la joue creuse sous le voile devant l'incompréhension de l'autre homme dont les muscles se relâchèrent légèrement

\- « Je l'espère bien »

Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres quand je compris que le Mage essayait de se sauver la face, ma réponse l'ayant plus que surprit, désemparée. Je laisse pourtant mes doigts glisser sur le cou du Lord, descendre sur le torse maigre avant que ma main ne retombe à côté de mon corps.

\- « Que viens-tu faire dans mon cachot personnel si tu n'es pas là pour me tuer? » Un mouvement à ma droite, le gros serpent de Tom qui pénètre dans ma chambre après avoir dévorer le chat que Dudley à « gentiment » adopter. « Tu ne devrais pas laisser Nagini dévorer n'importe quoi, ce chat avec des puces et des tiques…. »

Lord Voldemort pose son regard sur son serpent qui explore ma maigre chambre d'adolescent, semblant chercher un certain volatil pour le désert, malheureusement la chouette n'est pas encore rentrée.

\- « Peut-être venais-je simplement te rendre visite » réplique-t-il, encrant son regard dans mes yeux d'émeraude et je rigole, amusé

\- « Pas de ça avec moi _Tom. _Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne te déplacerais pas seulement pour me tenir compagnie et parler avec moi. Avoues tout, tu étais venu pour me tuer… Pourquoi tourner autour du pot? Ne pas achever ton plan? » Un doux soupire sort de mes lèvres. « Je suis fatigué Tom, de me battre, de servir d'Arme, que l'on m'enferme et que l'on m'affame, que l'on tente de m'endoctriner ou de m'envoyer à l'abattoir. Ce monde je te le laisse, moi je ne me battrais pas pour des êtres qui n'attendent que de moi ma mort et que je t'emmène avec moi en enfer » Doucement je secoue légèrement la tête, mes épaules s'affaissent et mes boucles ondulent doucement avant qu'encore un soupire de lassitude ne franchissent mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour reprendre paroles, mais un doigt osseux se pose sur elles.

\- « Tu me laisserais te tuer, mettre en échec Dumbledore et…. Mettre le monde sorcier à ma botte sans lever le petit doigt? » dubitatif, le Seigneur des ténèbres hausse un sourcil invisible, intrigué.

\- « Je viens de te le dire Voldemort, je ne veux plus combattre pour des gens qui ne lèveraient pas leur baguette pour me défendre. À part Neville, je ne sais pas qui le ferait réellement. Sans doute Luna, mais personne d'autre »

Nous deux Némésis nous nous regardâmes, en silence, jugeant les paroles de l'autre. J'étais serein, m'amusant de la perplexité de mon ennemi de toujours et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- « Qu'on en finisse Tom, l'un de nous deux devras mourir, tu sais ce que disais la prophétie »

\- « Mais mourir à plusieurs sans, pas toujours le littéral… »

C'est à mon tour d'hausser un sourcil alors qu'un sourire carnassier peint les traits de mon homologue, sourire que finalement j'adopte, comprenant où veut en venir le sombre sorcier.

* * *

Le vieux sorcier marchait frénétiquement dans son bureau, lissant avec précaution sa longue barbe, une lettre à la main. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Comment était la question qu'il ne cessait de se murmurer à lui-même sous le regard amusé du phénix rougeoyant qui penchait parfois la tête sous l'incompréhension de certaines paroles du centenaire. Finalement, Dumbledore se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, ses lunettes en demi-lune tombèrent sur le bout de son nez alors que ses yeux gris relisaient les mots comme milles sentences.

Les Dursley étaient tous morts, Harry comprit…

À côté de lui, sur le bord de son bureau, la Gazette du Sorcier pleurait dans ses textes leur héros, mort assassiné par un vampire. On avait trouvé une certaine quantité de sang humain qui appartenait au griffon ainsi que ses lunettes brisées. Une véritable scène macabre s'était jouer dans cette maison. Débité, le directeur déballa un bonbon au citron qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Sa meilleure arme contre Tom était morte, plus personne ne pourrait venir à bout du sombre sorcier, à moins que lui, Dumbledore, ne manipule la prophétie et les faits pour faire d'un autre garçon l'Élu. Neville, voilà ça nouvelle arme. Bon, le garçon était pitoyable, mais Harry avait fait le plus grand bout de chemin avec lui, il ne restait plus qu'à manipuler ce nouveau élu jusqu'à en faire sa nouvelle marionnette.

Se redressant, le directeur avança jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau, admirant le lac et les montagnes. Son inquiétude était toujours présente, il avait tellement misé sur le jeune Potter, tellement travaillé pour faire en sorte que le jeune homme déteste l'ancien Serpentard, lui avait offert deux amis qui sauraient le manipuler aussi bien que lui-même. Et Dumbledore avait tellement espéré avoir fait le bon choix! Mais malheureusement il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Se mordant le bout de la langue, l'ancien Lion pris une grande respiration avant de sortir de son bureau pour déambuler dans les couloirs. Il devait aller voir Severus et s'assurer que Voldemort n'était pas derrière cette attaque. Sinon, cela ne pourrait que dire que le potioniste était un traître et il serait dommage de se débarrasser de lui. Mais le directeur de Poudlard n'aurait aucun scrupule à le faire si l'espion était devenu inutile.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore arriva dans les cachots. Après l'annonce de la mort de Potter, l'ex-serpentard était venu se réfugier ici, dans ses cachots. Sans doute pour se noyer dans le travail, oublier qu'il avait été incapable de protéger l'enfant de celle qu'il avait aimé. Le directeur de l'école s'arrêta devant la porte de chêne noir. Il provenait de la pièce une odeur âcre de fer, rappelant le sang, mais en même temps sucré comme un beignet au miel. Frappant la porte du poing, le vieil homme attendit patiemment que son espion à la langue de vipère vienne lui ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus amaigrie, de grands cernes noirs barraient ses yeux plus sombres qu'à l'habitude, ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi gras et l'enseignant semblait presque comateux. Clairement, il n'avait pas connu une nuit de sommeil réparatrice depuis un long moment….

\- « Bonjour Severus. Je vois que tu es déjà levé et au travail… »

Pas besoin de d'autres mots pour que l'enseignant laisse entrer son supérieur, son sauveur. Le vieil homme rentre dans les appartements de la Chauve-souris, pose son regard sur la cheminée éteinte, puis avance jusqu'à prendre place sur un fauteuil sans y avoir été invité. Son regard de glacier transperce le propriétaire des lieux qui se tient droit, défiant presque l'aîné des yeux.

\- « Allons Severus, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Parles-moi de Tom, est-ce lui qui a orchestré cette attaque contre Harry? » demande-t-il, question fataliste qui scellera le destin déjà tracé de cet homme à qui le destin n'a jamais souris, comme s'il ne le méritait pas.

\- « Je n'en sais rien, Albus, depuis quelques temps le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est renfermé, il ne confit plus rien à personne et agit de lui-même. Il n'est pas dans son état normal » confie le potioniste, alors qu'un soupire franchit les lèvres de son homologue.

\- « À quoi peux-tu me servir, si tu es incapable de me donner une simple réponse? Tom n'est pas du genre à agir ainsi, il préfère envoyer ses deatheaters Severus…. Tu me déçois, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité… »

Des mots comme des couteaux dans le cœur de l'espion qui en recule sous le choc, la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrant à la voler alors que la silhouette d'un rouquin la traverse ainsi que celle de son plus jeune fils.

\- « Il est à vous Weasley, ne le laissez pas s'échapper… ni vivre quand vous aurez fini de jouer » siffle le vieil homme alors qu'un premier sort est lancé pendant qu'il garde immobile le potioniste d'un impero


	2. Safe And Sound

Bonjour à tous! Voici déjà le second chapitre ;)

yumi-elfeuw; En effet, c'est Dumby le méchant!

rosla; Merci beaucoup Rosla pour ton commentaire :) Cependant je me suis trouvé une correctrice aujourd'hui même! Je poste tout de même ce chapitre et éditerai quand elle aura fait la correction.

shenendoahcalyssa; Tu auras sans doute remarqué que je n'aime pas beaucoup Arthur et Ron, ainsi que Jenny... Et oui, je te rassure que Harry fera bien regretter ce qui a été fait à Severus! Cependant je ne sais pas encore comment il y aura de chapitre, je les retravailles en même temps que je les postes. Pour le rythme, je ne sais pas non plus, au moins un chapitre par semaine c'est sûr, sans doute aux deux jours mêmes.

stormtrooper2 Merci de ton commentaire :)

Quand à Severus, je vous laisse lire pour découvrir ;)

* * *

Tout est noir autour de moi. Non, en fait, il ne fait pas noir, c'est tout simplement qu'il n'y a rien, c'est le _néant_. Pourtant, dans ce néant il y a la douleur et cette douleur je deal avec elle depuis une éternité, ou cela ne fait-il que quelques minutes? Je ne me souviens plus, je ne sais plus. Je me souviens de mon nom, je me souviens de Tom, oui, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle cet être serpentin aux yeux rouges. Je sais aussi que je devrais le détester, pourtant je suis attiré par lui comme un papillon de nuit l'est par la lumière mortelle. Je me souviens qu'il a tué ma famille, mais pourrais-je réellement appeler ces trois êtres _ma famille_? Je ne suis pas très sûr. Je me souviens qu'il m'a demandé de lui prendre la manche, qu'à la place je l'ai serré dans mes bras, mon visage enfuis dans son cou.

Tom dégage une odeur de fer, surement de sang?, mais aussi de chrysanthème. Ironie qu'il se dégage de cet être le parfum de la fleur, symbole de mort et d'immortalité? J'ai mal à mon cou comme si on y avait planté une fourchette. Est-ce Tom qui m'a attaqué? Un de ses serviteurs? Non… Je me rappel d'une langue, on m'a mordu, sucé le sang.

Soudain j'ai soif, terriblement soif comme si je n'avais pas bu depuis des mois! Peut-être est-ce le cas. C'est quand la dernière fois que ma _tendre_ tante m'a laissée boire? Je grogne, ma gorge me fait un mal de chien, je sens une présence à mes côtés. Je voudrais lui prendre la main, me blottir dans ses bras, mais je suis incapable de bouger, flottant dans ce néant qui est peut-être ma vie. Vide de sens.

Je pense à mes supposés amis qui doivent pleurer des larmes amères, au Directeur qui doit pester de ma mort. Mais suis-je réellement mort? Non, que dans le sens figuré. Ni vivant, ni mort, même si j'ai dû décéder pour en être là où j'en suis. Maigre sacrifice en sachant que je n'ai jamais réellement pu goûter à la vie. Peut-être pourrais-je mordre dans l'éternité? Je l'espère sincèrement, j'aimerais m'amuser un peu de ce monde magique désemparé par le décès subit de leur _héro_. Mais je m'en fiche. Pour eux je n'étais qu'un gibier de potence, simplement là pour être envoyé à l'abattoir pour pouvoir tuer le loup en même temps. Dommage pour eux que je sois las de ce jeu, que je ne veux plus être sous le contrôle d'un autre que moi.

Finalement mes yeux s'ouvrent, je ne vois rien durant un moment, plisse les yeux devant tant de lumière. Je frémis du nez, une douce odeur me parvient, m'assoiffe d'avantage même. J'entends un cœur battre rapidement, un autre au ralentit, deux voix qui se parlent en faibles murmure jusqu'à se taire quand je grogne en me redressant. Deux ombres glissent à moi. Je reconnais celle de Voldemort, vêtu comme lorsqu'il est venu tenter de me tuer chez moi. Pourquoi se cache-t-il ainsi? Mais il n'est pas seul. Je grogne sur l'autre venu, un vampire à tout cracher avec sa peau pâle est ses yeux brillants. Le concerné semble surprit, recule et lance un regard d'incompréhension au Lord noir qui me regard, fasciné. Bah quoi? Je ne vais pas me laisser approcher par ce mec, qu'importe de qui il s'agit. Mes yeux d'émeraudes, qui brillent maintenant comme ceux d'un chat, ne lâchent pas l'inconnu que je toise comme si je voulais le dévorer.

\- « Harry, je suis Dragomir, je suis celui qui t'a transformé… tu es mon enfant vampirique, tu ne devrais pas agir ainsi, me repousser… » fait le vampire d'une voix douce, décidément blessé, mais je montre encore plus les crocs, mon grognement se fait plus profond alors que je crache mes mots.

\- « Plus jamais on ne se servira de moi comme marionnette _Dragomir_. »

Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas du bien à Tom, qu'il ne m'a mordu que seulement parce que je suis Harry Potter, qu'il pensait qu'en étant mon créateur il aurait main mise sur moi. Voldemort vient pour parler, mais je bondis déjà de mon lit pour sauter sur mon créateur. Pris de panique, l'être vampirique bondit à son tour pour tenter de m'échapper, mais je suis plus rapide que lui. Avantage de nouveau-né sans doute, et ma main transperce ses chairs. Je sens son sang englober ma main, poisseux, si doux à l'odeur. Mes doigts se referme sur un cœur qui bat si vite, trop pour une créature buveuse de sang. Je le serre, je l'arrache, avant de planter mes canines dans le cou de mon créateur, buvant à la source ce sang comme un nourrisson boit le lait maternelle. Lorsque je le lâche, il ne reste plus une goûte du liquide vitale et je ronronne comme un chaton repu, léchant mes doigts avant de tourner mon regard de pierre précieuse verte vers l'autre homme de la pièce, mordant le bout de mon doigt tel un gamin prit en faute.

Voldemort, son sang est comme un aimant. J'entends son cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine, le sang qui coule dans ses veines à une odeur délicieuse. Mes yeux se pose sur son artère qui saille dans son cou, sourit comme un psychopathe avant de m'approcher de lui, ignorant superbement le corps de mon créateur mort. Le cœur de Tom manque un battement quand je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui. Une odeur douceâtre de peur, émane de lui, mais je ne lui veux aucun mal, au contraire. Ne lui ai-je pas promis de me battre à ses côtés? Lui offrir mon immortalité pour l'aider à vaincre ce vieil homme? Je suis à peine plus petit que lui, ce grand homme qui n'a plus rien d'humain, mais qui pourtant a toujours un cœur. Je sens en lui plus d'humanité qu'en une autre personne. C'est comme si j'avais ouvert les yeux, non… mon cœur et que maintenant je voyais le vrai visage des gens, au-delà de l'apparence, au-delà des Ténèbres dans lesquels j'étais moi-même engloutis.

J'ai pris plusieurs centimètres, mon corps à pris du muscle et je réalise enfin que je ne suis qu'en caleçon, mais je m'en fiche. Je lève ma main propre et caresse sa joue avec doucement, plongeant mon regard dans celui de sang de mon vis-à-vis. Sa peau est étrangement chaude, plus que ce don je me souvenais, sa peau était légèrement écailleuse comme si les écailles étaient microscopiques. J'aime sa peau, son visage, ils n'ont rien de monstrueux pour moi contrairement à ce que les gens pourraient penser. Mais une question me chiffonne, je sais qu'il ne me répondra sans doute pas.

\- « Pourquoi cacher ton visage Voldemort? » soufflais-je comme question, faisant mine de retirer le voile qui me cache la vue de son visage, mais il l'attrape à deux mains, m'en empêchant, sans me répondre, je lui souris. « Je me sens vivre enfin… » je me retiens de lui dire que son sang semble m'appeler, si doux, si délicieux. Je retire ma main de son visage. « Combien de temps a pris ma transformation? »

\- « Elle a été anormalement courte, cela ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures Harry… Mais déjà tout le monde est au courant de ta mort. Dragomir a fait du bon travail pour faire à croire que tu as été tué par l'un des siens. Le monde magique est en plein deuil »

J'éclate de rire doucement avant de me mordre le bout d'un doigt, le regard brillant d'excitation.

\- « J'ai tellement hâte de faire mon apparition! De leur montrer que je suis mort, sans l'être réellement! Je veux voir la tête du citronné –Dumbledore Tom, Dumbledore est un vieux citronné du cerveau! – et celle d'Hermione, de Ron! De tout ce fichu monde magique qui me prenait pour une pièce de viande. Maintenant, ce sont eux le gibier… » je rigole doucement alors que Tom sourit, amusé. Je ne le vois pas sourire, son fichu tissu me cache le bas de son visage.

Sans réfléchir je me serre dans ses bras, entour sa taille fine, squelettique de mes bras et pose ma tête au creux de son épaule, fermant les yeux. Je respire son odeur, le sentant se tendre.

\- « Merci de m'avoir permis de revivre, Voldy » je le relâche juste après, lui souriant. « Alors, tu me présenteras comment à tes laquait? » je souris quand il prend un regard perplexe. « Eh oh, ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'arracher le cœur de mon créateur que je suis incontrôlable, sinon je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus » je ne réalise que le double sens de ma phrase, combiné à mon charmant sourire que lorsqu'il lève un sourcil légèrement choqué. « Oh bon sang! Pas dans ce sens-là » geignis-je en me frappant le front de la paume de main. « Attends, on parle bien du double sens-là? » erreur, là il me regarde avec deux yeux en soucoupe, complètement outré. « D'accord, on oublie ce que je viens de dire…. »

\- « Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de tes hormones d'adolescent » soupire-t-il en roulant finalement des yeux. « Je te présenterai à la prochaine réunion que je tiendrai, sans doute demain… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un feu verdoyant crépite dans la cheminée avant qu'elle ne crache une masse de tissus noirs déchirés et sanguinolents. L'odeur me frappe l'odorat, me fait frémir et je m'approche rapidement accompagné de Tom avant de me figer d'effroi en reconnaissant le corps mourant à mes pieds.

\- « Severus… »

C'est le Lord qui à sifflé le nom alors que je tombe à genoux, prenant le corps dans mes bras. Ses chairs sont brisées, fendues, le liquide vital écarlate en coule librement, ses os craquent quand je le redresse pour le blottir contre mon torse. Il ne doit pas avoir un os qui n'a pas été réduit en miette! Une plainte déchirante me parvient quand j'écarte un pan de tissu, un souffle roque, sa poitrine qui se soulève lentement. Il est trop tard...

\- « Professeur… » ma voix se brise, il ouvre les yeux et je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je plis une jambe pour soutenir son dos brisé. « Qui vous a fait ça? » je ne peux retenir ma main de caresser sa joue, chassant les mèches grasses et imbibées de sang, de son sang.

\- « Dum…Dumbledore… Weasley… père et fils » il siffle les noms, à bout de souffle, grimace de douleur.

Je coule un regard à Tom alors que je sens l'enseignant trembler de souffrance, tousser, cracher le sang qui coule dans ses poumons. Je sens quelque chose de poisseux, liquide, couler sur mes joues. Je pleure du sang, carrément. Je serre doucement le corps dans mes bras.

\- « Tout ira bien professeur, je vais m'occuper de vous et…. PROFESSEUR! »

J'attends son cœur faiblir, son corps devenir mou alors qu'il perd conscience dans mes bras. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et plante mes ongles dans ma jugulaire, déchire mes propres chairs jusqu'à sentir mon sang couler sur mon torse. Je porte les lèvres du mourant à la blessure, le force à boire mon sang et, sans hésitation, plante mes canines dans sa chair tendre. Je n'ose boire trop de son sang, préfère laper le liquide écarlate. Je sens ses os se déplacer sous sa peau, se ressouder. Ses blessures se referment lentement, trop, grâce à mon sang qui est bien plus efficace que celui d'un simple phénix. J'entrevois Tom qui utilise un sort de soin, pour aider à soigner l'enseignant que je serre de plus en plus dans mes bras.

\- « _Battez-vous professeur, battez-vous…._ »

Je retire mes crocs de son épaule, le remord, mais dans le cou cette fois et recommence le manège à de nombreuse reprise, paniqué. Mon instinct de vampire prend finalement le dessus. Ma langue glisse sur la peau endommagée par ma peur de sa mort, pose un doux baisé sur l'artère jugulaire avant que lentement mes canines ne la percent.

Enfin une connexion s'établie entre nous, j'entends la moindre de ses pensées, ressens la moindre de ses souffrances. Une douce plainte douloureuse traverse ma gorge, je serre presque tendrement ce corps contre moi comme pour le réconforter. J'entends Severus demander que je l'achève, me demande de mettre fin à ses souffrances, mais puis-je réellement tuer l'être qui a sauvé ma vie plus d'une fois? Non… je ne peux pas, je dois au moins sauver son existence une fois…

\- « _Tout ira bien professeur Snape, tout ira bien, je vais prendre soin de vous. Combattez, parce que je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. Je vous dois la vie, laissez-moi payez ma dette…_ »

Je le sens sombrer dans ce néant qui a été le mien, j'arrête de boire son sang, de peur de le vider complètement, mais laisse le mien couler dans sa gorge. Mon regard devenu carmin glisse sur son corps brisé, regarde les blessures et fractures ouvertes se refermer, entend clairement les os se ressouder et reprendre leur place grâce à mon sang. Je caresse avec une douceur toute paternelle la tête du professeur de potion, sentant grandir en moi un sentiment de protection que je ne me connaissais pas, considérant maintenant mon aîné comme mon enfant. Quelle sensation étrange! Cet être tant torturé allait devenir mon enfant vampirique alors que j'étais moi-même qu'un nouveau-né. Je serre de façon possessive l'homme contre moi, ferme les yeux et pose ma tête contre la sienne, ronronnant légèrement. J'en-trouve les yeux, regarde le plus vieux de nous trois.

\- « Tom…. Peux-tu faire couler un bain? Que je le nettoie de son sang…. » ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, je ne réalise pas que j'emploie son vrai nom, ne le vois pas tressaillir en l'entendant, mais le mage noir se lève, me répond avec sarcasme avant que sa voix s'adoucisse étrangement.

\- « Je m'en occupe Harry »

Je le remercie, commence à bercer le corps dans mes bras avec tendresse. Les yeux clos je plonge dans l'esprit de l'enseignant comme si on m'y avait aspiré. Ce qui m'y attend, c'est juste une vision d'horreur, une sensation de souffrance.

Tout est noir, sombre, aucune lumière, mais je vois deux silhouette en face de moi, en face de lui. Je suis derrière Severus, qui pend lamentablement à des chaînes attachées à ses poignets. Il n'arrive plus à se tenir debout, ses genoux ne touche même pas le sol. Des rires, des cris de souffrances quand un Sectumsempra lui est jeté, suivit de d'autres sorts aussi cruel. Je cris, je leur cris d'arrêter, mais personne ne m'entend. Pris d'une sombre rage je bondis sur Ronald. Je suis dans l'esprit de Severus, rien n'est réellement, mais pourtant… pourtant je sens le corps de Ron entre mes doigts, la vision réagit même à mon geste, la peur est présente dans ses yeux. Je grogne et plonge mes mains dans son corps, lui arrache les os, les boyaux, j'attends son père me crier d'arrêter, me jeter des sorts qui ne m'atteigne pas, ne m'affecte pas. Finalement je laisse tomber un corps en charpie à mes pieds, mort et je m'occupe de l'aîné. Je lui arrache chaque membre, les yeux, la langue, je me défoule sur lui et quand j'en ai fini, il y a des morceaux de lui partout sur moi, dans ces cachots sombres. Je me lance un sort de nettoyage et m'approche de l'enseignant tremblant de douleur. Je prends ses chaînes dans mes mains et les arraches du plafond. Severus s'écroule dans mes bras que je referme autour de son corps, tombant à genoux. J'éclate en larme, le berce ce pauvre homme qu'on a torturé sans raison. Severus me murmure des mots, des mots qui me font mal. « _Ne me laissez pas seul, Potter_ »

Soudain je suis retiré de son esprit.

Je papillonne des yeux, perdu. Je prends quelques minutes avant de réaliser que je suis de retour dans ma chambre d'éveil, Voldemort me secoue pour me réveiller. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je réalise que les larmes de sang qui sont miennes ne se sont pas taries, au contraire. Je respire profondément avant de me lever, portant le corps de Severus dans mes bras comme une princesse. Je regarde Tom, je tremble de tout mon corps alors que Severus se décide à me mordre le cou. Je frémi de contentement.

\- « Je me réserve Arthur et Ronald Weasley…. » murmurais en grognant et mon homologue souris en hochant la tête. « Merci, Voldemort, pour le bain… »

\- « Ce n'est rien. Je vais préparer la réunion de demain, s'il y a le moindre souci avec Severus tu n'as qu'à appeler Syris, c'est mon elfe de maison »

Je le remercie encore avant que Voldemort ne quitte la pièce et que Severus ne prenne mon cou pour un steak. Étrangement, ça ne me fait pas mal, qu'il me morde ainsi, au contraire même. Je marche lentement vers la salle de bain, attrape ma baguette au passage, et dépose l'enseignant dans le bain. Je suis cependant dans l'incapacité de me relever, devant faire lâcher prise à l'homme tant ses dents sont enfoncer dans mon cou. D'un coup de baguette je fais disparaître ses vêtements. Mon regard s'attarde sur son visage. J'ai l'impression qu'il dort, paisiblement et je souris, attrapant une éponge pour commencer à le laver.

Mon cœur se serre sous la vision que j'ai de son corps. Maigre, si maigre que je peux compter ses côtes, ses clavicules saillent sous sa peau, son ventre est creux. L'enseignant n'a que la peau sur les os! Depuis quand, n'a-t-il pas mangé à sa faim? Dormis simplement? Je lave son corps avec douceur, vois l'eau de la baignoire se teindre de rouge, de son sang. Il geigne à un moment, quand je lui lave le dos et que le savon s'insinue dans les coupures encore profonde de son dos. Je m'empresse de le rincer, chasser l'intrus de ses plaies. Étrangement, je ne suis pas gêné, pudique devant la situation. Mon professeur, à nu devant moi qui le lave…. Non, mon enfant… il n'est plus mon professeur, il est juste mon enfant vampirique. J'attrape une serviette et le sort de l'eau pour l'envelopper dedans avant de le prendre dans mes bras pour retourner dans la chambre.

Je m'allonge avec lui dans le lit et le serre dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux que j'ai lavés au passage. Il se dégage maintenant de Severus une odeur de sauge et de mandarine et non pas de sang. Je sens sa tête se nicher dans mon cou, une main griffer ma peau comme pour s'y accrocher. Je prends une profonde respiration, ferme les yeux et commence à chanter une chanson, une berceuse que j'ai entendue de la télé cet été et que j'aime beaucoup.

\- « I remember tears streaming down your face,  
when I said I'll never let you go.  
When all the shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me alone.  
But all that's dead and gone in the past,  
Tonight »

Ma main vient se perdre dans ses cheveux, mon autre caresse son dos. Nos corps allongé face à faces sont blotti l'un contre l'autre, je sens la respiration sifflante de Severus caresser ma cou, j'entends encore certains de ses os craquer, se replacer. Le plus rassurant, c'est qu'il a arrêté de cracher du sang, que ses blessures ne saignent plus. Je suis heureux de constater qu'il se remettra de cette torture, lentement, mais surement.

\- « Just closes yours eyes, the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. »

Je sens Severus se détendre, arrêter de trembler et je soupire de bien être, de soulagement. Je ferme les yeux, bercé par les battements de son cœur. Je me sens étrange, comme si je n'étais qu'instinct, chacun de mes gestes, de mes attentions. Est-ce cela être vampire? Ne répondre que de son instinct? Je fais un récapitulatif de ce que je ressens en ce moment même. Une forte envie de protéger le corps dans mes bras, incapable de m'en séparer. C'est comme si on m'avait jeté un sortilège de Glue éternelle ou je ne sais quelle connerie encore! Je me sens comme une mère veillant son enfant malade, incapable de dormir une seule seconde. J'ai envie de chasser toutes les souffrances de son corps, venger cet être que l'on avait autant manipulé, briser que moi. Je souris légèrement, cependant, car je me dis que maintenant, plus personne ne lèverait la main sur l'enseignant, sinon il aura à faire à moi.

\- « Just closes yours eyes, the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. »

* * *

La chanson est Safe and Sound de Hunger Game


	3. First meet and an bad visit

Noooo Aime; Merci de ton commentaire ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras bientôt pour Luna et Neveille eheh *suspense*

stormtrooper2; En effet, tout n'est pas qu'une question de physique, il faut savoir regarder par delà!

Toreko; Eh bien voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaise!

livyn; Voici la suite, et en effet, c'est un clin d'oeil à une amie .

Aurelie Malfoy; Merci beaucoup ;)

shenendoahcalyssa; Le beau commentaire que tu m'as fait! Ça fait plaisir à lire. Ont est un peu pareil chez les Weasley xD Il n'y à que les cinq fils aînés que j'aime, particulièrement Percy que je trouve juste trop adorable à toujours être dans le travail et prendre tout au sérieux même si c'est ridicule xD. Ça ne sera pas facile pour Harry et Severus, surtout avec leurs caractères respectifs en fait...

yumi-elfeuw; Et oui, Harry qui prendra soin de Severus et non pas l'inverse, elles sont rares les fictions qui mettent en avant ce genre de relation malheureusement.

Voilà le troisième chapitre, je remarque que je les fais toujours de plus en plus longs, en espérant que ça n'affectera pas votre lecture que j'espère qu'elle sera bonne ;)

* * *

J'ouvre subitement les yeux, la lumière m'aveugle et me fait grogner. Je plisse les yeux un moment, renifle l'air. Mes sens se sont encore aiguisés depuis hier, je sens l'air vibrer sous la présence d'un intrus, son odeur montant à mon nez. Il empeste le rat mort, n'est pas le bien venus dans mon antre où je veille sur mon enfant. Un feulement sort d'entre mes lèvres lorsque j'aperçois la silhouette chétive d'un elfe de maison, beaucoup trop proche de Severus à mon goût. La pauvre créature sursaute et bondit en arrière, tremblante de tout son misérable être. Je retrousse les babines en serrant le directeur des verts et argents contre moi. L'inconscient professeur en profite pour me mordre la clavicule, prenant au passage son petit déjeuné au lit, comme si s'était le moment de manger! Mais le simple fait qu'il me morde, qu'il me montre ainsi qu'il allait bien me détend.

Lentement je me redresse avec Severus, le callant dans le creux de mes bras sans jamais lâcher l'intrus de mes yeux d'émeraude. J'attrape ma baguette et fait apparaître une pile d'oreiller contre laquelle je m'appuis, Severus serré contre mon torse. En plus l'elfe de maison a une odeur infecte, il est hideux comme pas un, seul une mère aimerai ce visage! Mais je perçois sur lui une odeur tout autre qui me fait saliver, celle du maître des lieux. Du second, en réalité. L'odeur d'un Malfoy, mélangée légèrement à celle de Tom, j'y mettrais ma main à couper! Lentement je caresse la tête de Severus, descendant sur sa nuque dénudée jusqu'à glisser sur son dos nu, la serviette dans laquelle il était enveloppé s'étant défaite, ne cachant qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Je me sens comme une femme qui allaite son bébé en publique, c'est vraiment dérangeant que de nourrir Severus sous les yeux de cette immondice.

\- « Qui es-tu? Syris j'imagine? Qui t'as permis de venir dans mon nid? » demandais-je une fois calmé, ronronnant légèrement alors que les canines développées de Severus s'enfoncent dans l'os de ma clavicule. Le coquin il cherche de la moelle osseuse? Minute… j'ai vraiment dit nid?

\- « Syris est désolé! Syris a juste obéit au grand Maître le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a demandé à Syris d'apporter à manger au jeune Maître et à son enfant…. » geigne la créature en me montrant une femme ligotée au sol.

Elle empeste la peur et l'urine. J'éclate de rire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la tête de Severus qui se nourrit toujours. Ce vampireau est vraiment gourment… Je laisse mes lèvres poser sur les cheveux de mon enfant, respire son odeur, enfuit mon nez dans ses cheveux à peine séchés et encore légèrement humides. Un léger sourire de prédateur se dessinant sur mes traits.

\- « Merci Syris, mais dit à ton Maître que la prochaine fois je passerais moi-même commande, sauf s'il tient à te retrouver éparpillé aux quatre coins de mon nid comme mon créateur… »

Le petit elfe s'incline et disparaît dans un plouc alors que mes doigts se perdent dans les longs cheveux de l'enseignant. Je laisse mon regard couler sur la femme qui est très légèrement vêtue comme si Tom avait tout fait pour attiser mes hormones. Dommage qu'il ignore que je me suis trouvé des penchants plus homo qu'hétéro… Mais en même temps, le Seigneur des ténèbres est né à une époque où ce genre de relations entre personnes du même sexe n'étaient pas très bien vu, comment lui en vouloir? Je rigole doucement en la regardant se débattre, sa poitrine plus que généreuse se balançant dans chacun de ses gestes alors que la corde rappait sa peau à vif, faisant même couler un peu de sang. Je me lèche les lèvres avant de caresser la joue de mon tendre enfant en pleine transformation, lui faisant lâcher prise de sur moi. Je dépose son corps avec tendresse sur le matelas avant de me lever, avançant tel un chat vers ma proie.

\- « Allons, tu ne vas pas te pisser dessus encore? Je te promets de faire ça rapidement! J'ai une de ces faims…. » je me lèche les lèvres alors que le cœur de la femme bat à la folie, que des larmes coulent de ses yeux qui me supplie en silence, incapable est-elle de parler à cause d'un sort de silence. « Dommage que Tom t'aie forcé au silence, je me serais ravie de tes cris… » Je souris avant de bondir sur elle, attrapant son corps de poupée de porcelaine pour la plaquer au mur.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus je plonge mes canines dans son cou, m'abreuvant du liquide vital, ma seule source de nourriture maintenant. Je plaque mon corps à moitié nu contre le sien, pour l'empêcher de gigoter, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre mon torse. Je la sens tenter de crier, manquer d'air, puis petit à petit elle s'épuise, son corps s'alourdit lentement jusqu'à n'être qu'une poupée brisée entre mes bras. Quand je la lâche enfin, sa peau est pratiquement transparente, se creusant là où il y avait autrefois des veines emplit de sang délicieux, causant des petits cratères comme mille et une vergetures. Je laisse le cadavre tomber au sol avant de m'étirer, las. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit comme un pacha!

Je coule un regard vers Severus qui n'a pas bougé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un cadavre sous les yeux. L'inquiétude monte en moi, seulement calmé par le bruit d'un second cœur, d'une seconde respiration autre que les miens. Je m'approche à pas de velours du maître des potions, m'assois à ses côtés et lui caresse la joue avant d'admirer son corps.

C'est fou comment le sang vampirique est riche! Si hier mon futur enfant était une loque, aujourd'hui il avait repris du poil de la bête! Ses côtes autrefois saillantes disparaissaient maintenant sous de léger muscles encore en formation, les poches sous ses yeux avaient disparues, ses joues creuses étaient plus fermes, moins maigres. J'avais même l'impression qu'il avait rajeunie de dix ans! Mais ce qui me réchauffa le cœur, était que ses blessures n'étaient plus que des cicatrices dû à un mauvais traitement, semblant remonter à son enfance. Je savais que d'ici son éveil, elles auraient disparues. Je suis rassuré et dépose un baiser sur son épaule avant de me relever pour l'envelopper dans une chaude couverture.

Après un dernier regard sur Severus, je rejoins la salle de bain. D'un coup de ma baguette, que j'ai attrapé au passage, je remplis le bain d'une eau chaude et fumante. Hier j'ai lavé Severus, sauf que je suis moi-même couvert de sang. Le sien, celui de mon créateur et maintenant celui de cette humaine. Je retire le seul vêtement que je porte, sois mon caleçon, et grogne de plaisir quand je me laisse glisser dans l'eau, liquide bouillant qui m'enveloppe comme les bras d'un amant. J'attrape quelques huiles que je verse juste pour l'odeur avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter du moment. J'ai laissé la porte ouverte et j'ai une vue directe sur le lit où repose Severus.

C'est fou ce qu'une renaissance peut déclencher! Une attirance plus que certaine pour mon Némésis. J'en étais à me demander si ce n'était pas juste sexuel, les hormones, son sang… ou quelque chose de plus profond? Mais il y avait aussi mon instinct qui s'était éveillé hier quand j'avais mordu Severus et qui ne faisait que gagner en puissance. Cette étrange envie de protéger celui que j'appelais _Bâtard graisseux_ qui est maintenant devenu l'être que je défendrais de tout mon être jusqu'à ma mort. J'éprouvais de l'amour pour lui, oui… S'était claire! Mais quel genre d'amour? Seulement celui d'un créateur pour sa création ou autre chose? N'était-ce pas de l'inceste vampirique? Je rigolais à cette pensée. Est-ce que seulement les vampires pensaient seulement à l'inceste? Je l'ignorais. De toute façon cela ne me choquerait pas. Après tout, les sorciers étaient habitués à la consanguinité non?

Je joue un moment dans l'eau, pris d'une énergie que je n'avais jamais eu. S'était comme si le sang qui coulait dans mes veines était de la lave. Je sentais la puissance qui était mienne couler à flot dans mon corps, dans la moindre de mes cellules et pourtant je n'avais pas fini de me développer, je le savais. Plus le temps passerait, plus je serais fort, rapide, plus je pourrais m'approcher de ma forme Vampirique, car mon esprit me disait que ce corps à l'apparence humaine n'était qu'une illusion, un visage pour tromper les humains, les attirer dans mes bras comme le loup déguisé en brebis. J'étais une chenille dans son cocon, attendant son heure pour devenir papillon. Les vampires n'étaient pas les êtres assoiffés sang que l'on décrivait, mais des êtres qui avaient évolués avec les millénaires, se fondant à la masse, mais restant toujours eux-mêmes, encrés dans les racines de leurs origines lointaines.

Je plongeais entièrement dans l'eau de la baignoire, tentant de voir combien de temps je pouvais retenir mon souffle sous l'eau. Il se passa de longues minutes avant que je ne comprenne que la respiration ne m'était pas nécessaire, tout comme les battements de mon cœur. Je souris, car sans doute était-ce encore là une preuve d'évolution, d'adaptation? Je sortis en trompe de la baignoire, une idée ayant germée dans mon esprit, mais j'en oubliais ma force nouvelle et explosait la pauvre baignoire, tombant au sol. J'éclatais de rire avant d'attraper ma baguette tombée au sol pour réparer mes dégâts. Décidément, j'allais faire un véritable malheur en vampire avec la poisse qui me collait au train. Cependant je souris en me relevant, attrapant une serviette pour me sécher.

J'avais dans l'idée de demander à Tom s'il n'aurait pas des livres sur les vampires, des vrais ouvrages! Détaillés, peut-être illustrés, qui parlaient des miens, de leurs origines, modes de vie, leur sang… car étrangement, je doutais être un vampire normal, sinon je n'aurais pas agis contrairement à l'instinct… Dragomir avait réellement souffert de mon rejet, mais Severus ne me rejetais pas. Je m'étais transformé en moins d'une journée, alors que Severus était encore loin de s'éveiller. Donc, encore une fois, je sortais du lot. Surtout que les yeux de mon créateur étaient de sang, les miens ayant gardé leur teinte verte.

Ayant enroulé ma serviette autour de mes hanches, je retournais dans ma chambre pour trouver des vêtements pliés sur un meuble. Sans doute Syris qui les avaient apportés lorsqu'il était venu la première fois. J'attrapais un caleçon propre et une robe de sorcier noire et argente pour l'enfiler. Elle était petite et épousait presque mon corps, mais ça me plaisait bien. Mué par l'envie d'être proche de Severus, je m'allongeais dans son dos pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je sentais que je serais le Créateur le plus pot de colle de la Terre et malchance, mon enfant était sans conteste l'être le plus antisociable que je connaissais. Mais étrangement, je l'entendais ronronner. Ce n'était pas encore ça, mais le fait qu'il commençait déjà à se comporter sensiblement comme moi me rassurait encore plus sur son état. J'enfuis mon nez dans ses cheveux, respire son odeur et ronronne comme un moteur avant que quelques coups ne soit donnés à la porte. Je grogne un « entrer » avant de me redresser sur un coude pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte.

C'est un Seigneur des Ténèbres la tête haute qui entre dans ma chambre, toujours pieds nus. Il a un sourire ravi en voyant que j'ai savouré son déjeuner au lit. Je lui souris. Pour une fois qu'il ne cache pas son visage.

\- « Bonjour Voldemort. Comment ça va ce matin? »

\- « Bien, mais tu es un peu en retard Harry, il est plus de 16h passé… »

Il rigole sous mon expression surprise. Je dors depuis un long moment! Il faut dire que j'en ai eu pour mon compte hier et que j'ai peut-être un peu trop nourris Severus aussi. La perte de sang m'a épuisé, j'espère silencieusement qu'il n'a pas à être nourrit aux deux heures comme un bébé humains sinon je vais me retrouver à sec ou à faire un génocide dans les alentours. Je souris cependant.

\- « J'ai dormis comme un pacha il semblerait. Merci pour le déjeuner, elle était savoureuse, mais pas mon genre physiquement… je préfère la gente masculine »

C'est à mon tour de rigoler sous son air surprit.

\- « Oui Voldy, je suis Homo… Ce n'est pas la mer à boire tout de même! Tu n'es quand même pas homophobe? »

Je lève un sourcil perplexe, mais il roule des yeux.

\- « Stupide griffondor. Non je ne suis pas homophobe, je m'étonne juste que _toi _tu sois aux hommes »

\- « Eh bien maintenant tu es au courant… le premier après moi » Je m'étire en m'assoyant. « Je n'ai pas manqué la réunion au moins? »

\- « Non, elle commence dans moins d'une demi-heure, c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je viens m'assurer que tu portes bien les vêtements que j'ai demandé à Syris de t'apporter. Elle a un capuchon, ne montre pas ton visage, tout le monde te croit mort et je n'ai pas envie qu'il pleuve des avada durant ma réunion »

Je rigole doucement et rabats le dit capuchon sur mon visage, ne révélant que son bas, mes lèvres, mes canines. Je me lèche les lèvres.

\- « Je pourrais parler? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je parlerais ou en serpent ou modifierai ma voix »

Pour seule réponse il hoche la tête et regarde Severus. Question muette.

\- « Il va bien. C'est fou comment ça mange un vampire en pleine transformation! S'il continu, il va me vider comme on presse un citron… »

Il sourit, je souris aussi en coulant un regard à Severus. Je m'allonge de nouveau pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je vais devoir me séparer de lui, m'éloigner de plusieurs centaines de mètre, le laisser sans défense et mon instinct me cri que je ne dois pas le faire. Je dois rester prêt de lui, veiller à ce qu'il ne soit pas affamé, que ses blessures se referment bien, que ses os ne se ressoudent pas n'importe comment. Mais je ne veux pas manquer cette réunion. Je le serre fort, fort contre moi, récoltant un grognement de contentement. Je souris doucement.

\- « Je reviens vite Severus, tu n'auras pas le temps de remarquer mon départ… Je vais en faire baver à Bellatrixe à ta place, je te le promets… » je me redresse et me sépare de lui à regret avant de sortir de la pièce d'une traite. Voldemort me suit et nous lançons chacun un sort pour verrouiller la pièce, empêcher quiconque d'y entrer sinon je fais un massacre et il le sait.

Je le suis, je reste à ses côtés. Nous sommes tous les deux silencieux, mais ce n'est pas un silence déplaisant. Il vaut mieux cela que le combler de paroles inutiles. Je regarde les couloirs, les mémorises eux et les portraits qui sont accrochés. Nous croisons un ou deux mangemorts qui s'inclinent devant le Lord, ou devant nous? Car je vois des regards peureux se poser aussi sur moi. Je lance un regard en biais à l'homme à mes côtés. Tom semble capter ma perplexité car il m'explique;

\- « J'ai annoncé qu'un jeune vampire nous avait rejoint, mon nouveau bras droit. Personne ne sait encore pour Severus… Je vais leur annoncer et te présenter comme son créateur, cela encrera encore plus ta place comme mon bras droit puisque j'ai une totale confiance en Severus… »

J'hoche simplement la tête, me mord la langue avant de poser une question essentielle pour moi.

\- « Bella et Queudevert… »

\- « Le rat est à toi, mais j'ai encore besoin de Bella. Quand elle ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité, tu pourras faire d'elle ce que tu veux. Elle n'est pas importante pour moi, seul Lucius, Severus et quelques autres le sont »

\- « J'aime pas les Malfoy. Ils se croient au-dessus des autres par leur sang-pur, mais toi et moi, nous n'en sommes pas et nous sommes bien plus puissants qu'eux. »

Je vois le Lord sourire à mes paroles, mais il ne répond pas alors que deux immenses portes s'ouvrent devant nous. Je pénètre dans la pièce sombre avec lui. Tous les regards se portent sur nous, sur moi. Le cercle le plus proche de Tom, ses meilleurs disciples. Mon cœur se serre, il y a une place vide, inoccupée, celle de Severus. L'absence de mon enfant me fait l'effet d'un pieu dans le cœur, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas courir à toute vitesse le rejoindre. Je prends silencieusement place à sa droite sous un sifflement indigné de Bella. Je souris, révélant mes crocs.

\- « Quelque chose à redire à ma place, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange? Toi à qui je pourrais arracher le cœur avant même que tu ne battes de tes cils immondes? »

J'ai pris une voix sifflante, basse, menaçante comme la menace d'un crotale. Fait attention, je mords et je suis mortel. Voldemort rigole, bouge la main dans un geste pour nous calmer alors que plus personne n'ose parler, sauf la folle de service.

\- « Severus est encore en retard! Je paris qu'il s'est fait tuer par un membre de l'Ordre où qu'il nous a encore trahis! »

Je vois rouge, je vois noir et un grognement comme je ne savais pas être capable d'en produire sort de mes lèvres, provenant du plus profond de mon âme. Tom a juste le temps de m'attraper par le bras, me retenir alors que tout le monde bondit sur ses pieds, se reculent, baguette en mains. Tom se lève, toise Bella sans me lâcher le bras.

\- « Severus à bel et bien été attaqué par des membres de l'Ordre et a réussi à s'enfuir. Henry ici présent est le père Vampirique de Severus. Alors surveilles tes paroles Bella, ou je le laisse te réduire en charpie. Ô qu'il en est capable ce jeune vampire mes amis, car il a tué son créateur sous mes yeux en reprenant à peine vie… »

Tout le monde me regard, choqué, surprit. Je suis le seul à être encore sur ma chaise, mais c'est seulement à cause de la main du Lord que j'ai peur d'arracher en luttant contre elle. Le Maître des ténèbres se rassoit, tout le monde l'imite.

\- « Bien mes amis, cette réunion sera courte au vu de l'état de Severus et du fait qu'Henry ici présent risque de vous saignez à blanc si je le retiens trop loin de son enfant vampirique » il a un petit rire fou alors que ses yeux se tourne vers Lucius. « Lucius, et si tu nous parlais de la grande nouvelle! Potter est donc bel et bien mort? »

\- « Personne au Ministère ne peut le confirmer, mais sa maison à bel et bien été attaquée par un vampire. Au vu du sang retrouvé, il s'est défendu mais… il est très peu probable qu'il est pu survivre à cette attaque maître » répond le blond décolorer sans me lâcher des yeux et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire carnassier, me léchant les lèvres avec envie. Il faut savoir que nous, vampire nouveau-né avons une certaine libido… mais moi avec Severus en pleine transformation, j'avais autre chose à penser que le sexe. « Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé, sans doute aurait-il été détruit… Quoi qu'il en soit, le ministre de la magie a envoyé des aurors traquer le plus de vampire possible pour tenter d'avoir au moins une piste sur le coupable. »

\- « Merci Lucius. Drago, lors de la rentrée je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de la réaction des élèves et surtout du Directeur. » demande le Lord d'une voix mielleuse qui me fait sourire, mais frémir le plus jeune des trois blondinets de service.

\- « Bien mon Seigneur » répondit Drago

Je commençais à me détacher de la conversation qui ne m'intéressait pas, qui ne fait que me faire sentir trop loin de ma place réelle. Pour me changer les idées, passer le temps, je regarde tout le monde. Bella jubile depuis l'annonce de l'attaque sur Severus et ce simple fait me donne envie de lui arracher le cœur. Lucius avait un regard inquiet, regardait souvent son fils qui semblait effrayé. Queudevers se faisait presque dessus dans son coin alors que Rodolfus lançait des regards noirs à son épouse qui bavait pratiquement sur le Seigneur. Je me retins de lui grogner dessus, me surprenant moi-même de ma possessivité naissance pour l'homme qui à la base voulait ma mort. Il y avait Nott Senior, d'autres que je ne connaissais pas et dont je m'interrogeais sur l'identité. Tout d'un coup je me tendis et sortis ma baguette à grande vitesse lorsqu'un sort vert me passa sous le nez, frappant en pleine poitrine Bellatrix. Je coulais un regard à Tom qui s'était lever, son regard était noir de colère.

\- « Le prochain qui passera un commentaire sur le manque de réponse de Henry aura droit à ma colère. Il est normal que notre jeune ami ici présent s'inquiète pour l'être qui deviendra son enfant. Ne t'inquiétais-tu pas toi-même, Lucius, quand ta tendre épouse était enceinte de ton fils et que tu devais t'éloigner d'elle? Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était pas entouré par le danger… c'est la même chose pour Henry ici présent. Severus est comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère, même s'il n'est pas dans un ventre. Bien maintenant que ce point est éclaircie et que mon bras droit est sortie de son inquiétude il pourra sans doute répondre à la question posée »

J'hoche doucement la tête, me détendant imperceptiblement malgré que je coule un regard vers la porte, montrant par-là ma puissante envie de rejoindre mon enfant « à naître ».

\- « Désolé Milord, je n'aime pas savoir Severus seul, surtout qu'au vu de ses blessures il doit se nourrir souvent » je soupire doucement. « Je réfléchissais aussi au sort que je réserverais aux responsables, mais reposez-moi votre question? »

\- « Que diriez-vous d'aller à Poudlard lors de la rentrée, pour accompagner se cher Severus? Car nous le connaissons tous, il n'abandonnera jamais son poste d'enseignant malgré ce qui lui est arrivé. »

\- « Cela sera un honneur que d'y entrer pour vous, Milord. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas rester trop éloigner de Severus, il est mon enfant après tout…. Je tâcherai d'être à Serpentard, sinon je sens que je vais faire un massacre chez les Lions…» sifflais-je de façon menaçante, arrachant un sourire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait apprécier l'ironie et le sous-entendu que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Le Lord hoche simplement la tête avant de reprendre à l'intention de Drago;

\- « Veilles à bien intégrer notre ami à l'école. Malgré son côté mordant, Henry sait être quelqu'un de distrayant, mais d'assez insaisissable »

Je me lève silencieusement, passant derrière Lucius Malfoy que je frôle, lui arrachant un frisson de peur et d'autre chose. Je me penche finalement sur le corps de la folle dingue, plante mes crocs dans son cou. Ce simple geste en choque énormément, mais j'ai faim, ma gorge me brûle… non, ce n'est pas la mienne qui brûle, c'est celle de Severus, que je ressens au travers notre lien en construction. Je me redresse quand il ne reste plus une goutte de liquide vital dans le corps. Je lèche un petit filet qui à couler une mon menton et j'entends Peter s'évanouir sous le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- « Désolé de devoir m'absenté, Milord, mais je dois aller nourrir Severus »

Je m'incline légèrement avant de partir à la course dans les couloirs empruntés qu'une fois mais dont je me souviens parfaitement. Je sens Severus m'appeler, s'inquiéter de mon absence. Je tente de lui envoyer des sentiments réconfortant.

\- « _J'arrive Severus, je suis là, je t'apporte ton repas au lit_ »

Mais je me fige dans le couloir qui me mène à mon nid. Il y a une silhouette que trop familière et le geste qu'elle pose m'en rage. L'intruse, cette vipère qui tente de forcer la porte, qui tente de se glisser dans mon nid. Un puissant feulement sort de mes lèvres alors que d'un bond, je saute sur Ginny Weasley.


	4. Black Black heart

Merci à toutes celles/ceux qui ont laisser un commentaire, ça fait plaisir!

Alexyae; ô sainte garce, tu nous feras chier dans cette fic. Je t'assure Alexyae qu'on n'a pas fini de l'entendre celle-là et ses sales coups...

shenendoahcalyssa; Pour la comparaison, je dirais plutôt que Harry ressemble à une maman dragon couvant ses oeufs... Et oui, le pauvre elfe de maison qui a failli passer à la moulinette alors qu'il faisait juste obéir aux ordres, mais faut pas entrer sur le territoire de vamp Potty et Ginny va le découvrir à ses frais et Harry a pas fini de se poser des questions crois-moi

Noooo Aime; Severus sera couvé comme pas possible malheureusement, ou heureusement?, pour lui...

stormtrooper2; La relation entre Harry et Severus n'a pas fini d'évoluer, tout comme celle de Voldy national et de saint Potty plus trop gentil... Et puis Severus a rarement été cajoler, il le mérite bien le pauvre.

Aurelie Malfoy; Voilà la suite, tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions et en espérant que ça te plaise!

**/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\**

_**les scènes qui vont suivre expliquent le raiting 18 de la fic et la mention de Gore. Black Black heart comporte de nombreuses scènes de Tortures ou sanglantes. Vous êtes prévenus.**_

NdL; La publication se fera maintenant le Mardi, Jeudi, Samedi et/ou Dimanche dépendant des chapitres que j'aurais rédigé. Au départ s'était un OS d'environs 30 000 mots, mais comme vous pouvez le constater il sera beaucoup plus long pour la simple et bonne raison que j'approfondis certains passages pour vous offrir des chapitres avec du contenus et aussi pour approfondir l'histoire en elle-même, certains liens, intensifier des scènes importantes et des personnages. Aussi, Au vus de comment les _chapitres _se développent, il y a une grande chance que le couple devienne finalement un treesome, pas besoin de vous révélez le troisième membre probable je crois :) Bonne lecture à tous et à Jeudi!

* * *

La porte vola en éclat lorsque je la percutais, plaquant le corps de la rousse contre celle-ci. Son corps svelte frappa le sol durement et j'entendis son dos émettre un craquement, son épaule droite se déboiter. Je lui attrapais les poignets et les tordis violemment, à un tel point que les os se brisèrent, percèrent la peau tendre. J'entendis un cri de mort franchir les lèvres de la rouquine alors que je montrais les crocs.

\- « Ginny, que fais-tu ici…. » grognais-je, ne réalisant pas tout de suite que mon capuchon était tombé, révélant mon visage qui n'exprimait que rage et envie de meurtre. « Que viens-tu faire dans mon nid pauvre petite folle? »

\- « Harry, mon chéri? Mais, je croyais que tu étais mort! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Qui t'as… AAAAAAAAAAAAH! »

Je rugis en me redressant avant de jeter son corps au travers la pièce et quand elle frappa le mur elle y laissa un trou assez important. Je bouillais de colère, je devais me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la réduire en bouilli maintenant. Je voulais la faire souffrir, le plus possible, le plus lentement possible, le plus intensément qu'il soit. Je la regardai retomber au sol, incapable de se rattraper à cause de ses mains devenues invalides. Je marchai sur sa baguette, la brise en deux, trois morceaux que j'éparpille dans la pièce en grognant.

\- « Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. Chéri…. » je montre les crocs, elle recule contre le mur, la peur se lit dans ses yeux et je n'entends pas les pas de courses dans le couloir, m'en fiche, la seule chose qui compte s'est cette poils de carotte ambulante. «Je répète ma question; que fais-tu ici? Que veux-tu à mon enfant? »

\- « Ton…Ton enfant? Harry, arrête tu me fais peur! Tu… tu ne peux pas être le père de Severus voyons, il est bien plus vieux que… »

\- « Je suis un vampire pauvre conne! Et je suis celui qui l'a engendré! »hurlais-je alors que l'ombre de plusieurs Deatheaters se profilent à ma porte, ils m'ont entendu, ils savent qui je suis. J'entends Tom soupirer, je m'en fiche. « Tu vas répondre pouffiasse » sifflais-je alors que ma main droite transperçait son ventre. Je commençais à lentement sortir ses boyaux de son corps, les levants sous ses yeux terrorisés desquels coulaient des larmes de crocodiles

\- « Dum…Dumbledore m'a envoyé…. Madame….Madame Malfoy m'a fait entrer. Pitié Harry! Arrête! »

J'entends des exclamations indigner avant qu'une lueur du coin de l'œil ne me fasse faire un bond en arrière. Un Doloris n'est pas passé loin de moi. Je grogne en me tournant vers sa provenance, entrevois une tête blonde avancé vers mon enfant. Le père, le fils, je ne sais pas, je m'en contre fou. Je bondis sur l'imprudent et le balance hors de la pièce alors que Ginny en profite pour sauter dans la cheminée et utiliser le réseau pour s'enfuir. Je feule, furax, me tourne vers les impudents qui sont venu sur mon territoire, menace qu'ils sont tous pour Severus. J'avance, dos légèrement vouté. Mes doigts me font mal, je saigne, lentement mes ongles s'allongent, se durcissent pour devenir des griffes. Les Deatheaters se reculent, baguette en main. Pauvres imbéciles! Je suis mort, une âme qui ne peut pas mourir, leurs sorts de mortels ne peuvent rien contre moi. Je vois Voldemort se mettre devant moi, donner des ordres, les autres se replient. Malfoy senior attrape son fils, le tire loin de ce qui pourrait devenir un bain de sang.

\- « Il est complètement incontrôlable le Saint-Potty! »

\- « Drago, fermes-là! »

Je vois rouge, moi, incontrôlable? Je siffle je bondis droit sur Voldemort qui tend sa baguette vers moi, puis quelque chose d'inhabituel se produit, le Lord semble bouger au ralentit. J'en profite pour l'esquiver, bondir sur le mur qui craque sous la force de l'impact, me propulse jusqu'à bondir sur l'impudent le plus proche. Mes canines se plantent dans sa nuque, perce l'os. Je m'abreuve du sang, aspire la moelle que je trouve, un cri. Je relève la tête, croise deux yeux peureux, fuyard. _Le rat_. Je souris, cruel et m'élance de nouveau alors que le monde autour de moi semble figé dans le temps.

J'attrape les bras du traitre de mes parents, les ramenant dans son dos avant de poser mon pied contre celui-ci et de pousser son corps alors que je tire vers moi ses bras. Les os craquent sinistrement, je sens les tendons lâcher, les muscles se déchirer pendant que j'exerce toujours plus de force. Finalement les bras cèdent, se détachent du corps alors que le sang gicle. Deux sombres silhouettes passent à côtés de nous, un cri me parvient au loin, on cris mon nom. Je m'en fiche, je tien ma vengeance sur le bout de mes doigts. Bella est morte, trop vite, elle n'a pas assez souffert alors il faut bien que je me rattrape. Je lâche les deux membres arracher, rattrape le peureux grâce à mes griffes, lacère ses chaires profondément jusqu'à entailler les os. D'une main habile j'ouvre son ventre, extirpant ses boyaux de son corps. Je laisse ma main s'insinuer en lui comme une couleuvre, causant des dommages irréversibles – mortels-, se creusant un chemin jusqu'aux poumons que je perce comme deux ballons que l'on a trop gonflé avant de retirer ma main. Je l'attrape pas la gorge, de ma main libre je perce la peau de son dos et attrape les vertèbres du bas de son dos avant de tirer violement. Toute la colonne d'os suit ainsi qu'une partie du crâne. Je lâche le corps qui s'écroule, parcouru de violant tremblement qui font penser à une crise d'épilepsie. Je souris, j'éclate d'un rire fou, cruel alors que le monde reprend une vitesse normal.

S'était juste moi…

Juste moi qui était trop rapide pour ces mortels. Je les regarde se sauver, loin de moi, toujours sur l'adrénaline. Lentement je me tourne, il ne reste personne, sauf lui. Tom me regarde, abasourdit, étonné? Je n'arrive pas à lire les émotions sur son visage. Lentement je m'approche de lui, laisse tomber l'os que je tien toujours et qui s'écrase au sol dans un bruit sourd. Portant ma main à mes lèvres, j'entreprends de la nettoyer sans quitter le courageux Lord des yeux. Ou peut-être est-il suicidaire? Peut-il seulement savoir de quoi je suis capable alors que moi-même je l'ignore? Je m'arrête prêt de lui, encre mes yeux dans les siens.

\- « Tu as tué l'époux de Bella, j'en avais encore de besoin »

\- « Je suis sûr que tu peux te trouver un chien bien plus fidèle et pratique » susurrais-je du bout des lèvres alors qu'un léger sourire se peignait sur ses traits. « Ces lâches ont été fou de venir à mon nid alors que cette chose rousse avait osée tenter d'y pénétrer… »

\- « Je sais, mais nous avons été alerté par les bruits de bagarres… »

\- « Que vas-tu faire de Narcissa? » le coupais-je sans détour, voulant savoir ce que la sang-pur allait subir comme sort pour avoir laissé cette harpie furieuse venir sur mon territoire alors qu'un vampire était en pleine naissance.

Severus….

Soudain j'oublie Tom et fonce jusqu'au lit de mon enfant. Severus va bien, il est toujours dans son cocon de couverture dans lequel je l'ai enveloppé plutôt. Je caresse sa joue, une douce plainte de soulagement traverse mes lèvres alors que je l'enveloppe de mes bras, l'attirant contre mon torse pour poser sa tête au creux de mon cou. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et rapidement deux canines se plantent dans ma jugulaire. Je ferme les yeux, et toute la fureur qui était mienne s'estompe. Je pose ma tête sur celle de mon enfant, soulagé de le savoir indemne.

\- « Tu peux venir Voldemort, je ne te ferais rien à toi. Je ne te considère pas comme une menace, car je sais que tu ne feras pas de mal à mon enfant, que tu ne lui es pas malintentionné »

Le Lord n'en attend pas plus et s'approche, mais garde une distance raisonnable, ce dont je lui suis gratifiant. Je berce doucement Severus que je laisse se nourrir autant qu'il le veut.

\- « Pour Narcissa, je vais l'interroger moi-même… Je te la laisserais après si tu veux? »

J'hoche la tête lentement. M'occuper de mes propres mains de la sentence à mort de cette femme qui ose mettre en danger Severus? Oh oui! Même mille fois oui! Je m'installe confortablement dans mon lit, Severus blottit contre mon corps, à moitié coucher sur moi en réalité alors qu'il continu de se nourrir. Ce n'est pas qu'il boit beaucoup, en fait oui, mais lentement. Gourmand, mais pas goinfre comme certain. Je caresse son corps nu, de sa tête au bas de son dos. En le déplaçant je lui ai fait perdre son cocon chaud, la seule chose que la couverture cache est le bas de son corps. Je ferme les yeux, savourant le contact de nos corps l'un contre l'autre durant un instant. Mon cœur se calme, mes muscles se détendent. J'ai offert une prestation inattendue, mais qui m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Je suis encore un nouveau-né, et j'en ai un sur les épaules. Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander non plus! Finalement je rouvre les yeux et pose mon regard sur mon visiteur, un sourire étire mes trait.

\- « Fais comme chez toi surtout! »

\- « Mais je suis chez moi » surenchéris le Lord qui a fait apparaître un fauteuil plus que confortable, une table base avec le thé. Je rigole doucement avant de soupirer

\- « Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici… »

Je regarde Severus qui a arrêté de boire, mais qui reste bien agripper à mes vêtements. Ses jointures deviennent blanches tant il serre les poings. Mon enfant a-t-il sentit la menace qui a plané un instant sur lui? Je caresse tendrement son poing, une inquiétude commençant à gagner mon cœur. Je ne pouvais plus le quitter, m'éloigner de lui, alors…. Comment pourrais-je le nourrir? Pour « allaiter » Severus, je devais me procurer du sang chez mes victimes, donc chasser, donc m'éloigner de lui!

\- « Je t'amènerais autant de proie que tu en auras de besoin Harry, alors calme ton esprit. Je peux y lire comme dans un live ouvert! » soupire le Lord avant de prendre une gorgée de thé, semblant plus amusé de la situation qu'autre chose.

\- « Merci Voldemort, tu me sauves… la mort… » Nous rigolons à cette blague de merde alors que je serre tendrement Severus contre moi.

Son corps se remet rapidement de ses tortures, je ne sais pas pour son esprit cependant. Ma main caresse ses cheveux, mes doigts s'y perdent, s'y mélange. Il sent toujours autant la sauge et la mandarine. Son visage est paisible dans son sommeil et je ne peux que me détendre, sourire de fierté d'avoir sauvé cette vie dont la flamme n'était qu'une faible étincelle de vie, comme l'est actuellement celle de mon visiteur. Je coule un regard vers la porte qui a retrouvé sa place, indemne des mauvais traitements subis plus tôt.

\- « Aucun de mes Deatheaters ne sera toléré dans cette aile toute entière. Elle est à toi, comme tous ceux qui y entreront, sauf… »

\- « Toi » le coupais-je en rigolant. « Je sais, tes quartiers jalonnes mon nid. Ton cœur à un battement particulier caractéristique Voldemort »

Il sourit en coin alors que je baille, soudain pris d'un puissant épuisement.

\- « Mon identité ne sera pas restée secrète très longtemps. Désolé… »

\- « Ce n'est rien. Drago aurait sans nul doute fini par le découvrir, mais ce qui est regrettable est que la fille Weasley se soit sauvée. Le Réseau de cheminée du manoir aurait dû être coupé, ce n'est pas normal… Narcissa a dû le faire remettre en place dans notre dos »

\- « J'espère que tu as une réserve suffisante de sortilège pour le lui faire regretter? »

\- « Et si cela ne suffit pas j'en inventerai! »

Nous soupirons en même temps alors que je ferme les yeux, glissant lentement vers le sommeil.

\- « Au fait… Je sais la fouine être… fouineuse, alors garde Drago loin de mon nid ou son père le retrouvera en morceaux » je baille et la réponse du Lord se perd dans le silence alors que je suis happé par l'esprit de Severus. Une nouvelle fois je glisse dans son esprit, pour le protéger de ses démons passés.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec le soleil. Je serrais Severus dans mes bras, sa tête enfuit au creux de mon cou et ses mains agrippant mes épaules alors que nos jambes étaient entremêlées et je nous avais enveloppés dans une chaude couverture. Cependant, je me sentais bizarre, surtout au niveau de mes jambes qui me faisaient légèrement mal et puis il y avait quelque chose que je serrais avec mes pieds. J'ouvris les yeux et mon cœur aurait manqué un battement si j'avais encore été vivant. J'étais suspendu la tête en bas, telle une chauve-souris, Severus accroché à mon corps! Et ce que j'avais pris pour une couverture ne l'étais pas, mais mes propres ailes qui étaient attachées à mon corps et mes bras telles les ailes d'une chauve-souris… mes jambes ressemblaient aux pattes arrières d'un animal, mais sans les poils et surtout mes « pieds » ressemblaient à des mains longues avec des serres. J'avais même une griffe au niveau du talon qui me permettait de bien rester accroché.

Mon cœur s'emballa, je commençais à légèrement paniqué. Dans mes bras Severus s'agita, se blotti d'avantage contre mon corps chaud bouillant et par réflexe ou instinct, je resserrais mes ailes autour de lui. Je refermais les yeux, tentai de me calmer, de respirer plus calmement, mais rien à faire. Bon sang! Mais quelle transformation était-il en train de m'arriver? Étais-je en train de me changer en immense chauve-souris? J'espérais sincèrement que non sinon comment pourrais-je retourner à l'école pour faire la peau à Dumbledore et Ronald? Et surtout je craignais qu'en me voyant ainsi, mon enfant me rejetterais. Un petit couinement plaintif franchit mes lèvres, mais je me rassurais, me rappelant que Dragomir n'avait rien d'une grosse chauve-souris humanoïde. Je posais mon regard sur Severus endormis et ma respiration se calma doucement, tout comme mon rythme cardiaque. Je sentais le lien qui nous unissait, solide, inébranlable. Je n'avais pas à m'en faire, tout irait bien, malgré qu'avec son caractère et le mien nous aurons sans doute des petites disputes au début et qu'il serait peut-être difficile à Severus d'accepter ma surprotection, mon affection pour lui. Je posais ma tête contre la sienne lorsque l'on toqua à ma porte.

Sans attendre mon consentement, Voldemort entra dans la pièce et se figea en voyant que nous n'étions pas dans le lit. Je souris, gardai le silence pour l'admirer silencieusement. Je ne distinguais que sa silhouette dans la lumière matinale, mais aussi tout son réseau sanguin jusqu'au cœur dont les battements s'accélérèrent légèrement. Je percevais de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse de ne pas nous trouver. Doucement, je lâchais la poutre à laquelle je m'étais agrippé et je retombais lentement sur le lit, me redressant pour me poser sur mes pieds. Tom recula, d'abord surpris de mon apparence avant de dire, incertain;

\- « Tu pourrais prévenir avant de te refaire une beauté »

Je roulais des yeux

\- « Pas de ma faute si je me suis réveillé accroché au plafond en ayant quelque peu changé physiquement… »

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, Severus était mou comme une poupée de chiffon, mais pourtant il ne lâchait pas prise de sur mes épaules comme s'il avait besoin de ma présence pour le rassurer.

\- « Et tu pourrais attendre que je t'invite à entrer! Imagine que j'ai été à poil où en train de nourrir Severus? »

Je rigole doucement alors que le Lord roule des yeux à son tour.

\- « Nous sommes deux hommes Harry, tout comme Severus, tu n'as rien que je n'aille pas. Et ça te gêne tant que ça qu'on te regarde nourrir ton fils? »

\- « Tu as déjà regardé une mère allaiter son bébé en publique? »

Il se tait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Tu te compares à une mère? »

\- « J'en ai le comportement…. »

J'émets un léger ronronnement quand Severus enfuit d'avantage sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je sens une légèrement faim s'emparer de moi, ou de lui? Mais rien qui me demande de me nourrir ou de le nourrir. Il est encore trop tôt et le goinfre dans mes bras s'ait même sans doute offert une collation durant la nuit.

Tom va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il a fait apparaît la veille et soupire, croise ses jambes et pose son menton dans la paume de sa main. Il s'emble ennuyé, énervé même. Je n'avais pas remarqué, trop occupé à le regarder et profiter qu'il n'avait pas son voile, mais sa magie crépitait autour de lui. Les nouvelles ne devaient pas être très bonnes!

\- « Mauvaises nouvelles? »

\- « Plus que ça! La jeune Weasley est dans la Gazette, elle me fait passer pour un violeur! »

Je reste stupéfait, abasourdis même par la nouvelle. En fait, l'info ne gagne pas tout de suite mon cerveau endormit et déjà en état de choc. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que mon cerveau n'accorde une réaction à ses mots.

\- « QUE QUOI?! » m'écriais-je alors que des canines se plantaire dans l'un de mes pectoraux et que machinalement je caressais le dos du responsable de la morsure qui avait décidé de petit-déjeuner sous la nouvelle. « Elle dit que _tu_ l'as violé? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hoche la tête, son regard est vide, perdu quelque part dans son esprit. Je lis une pointe de douleur dans ses yeux sans comprendre d'où cela peut venir. Je me sens mal pour lui. Déjà que la plupart les gens le considérait comme un monstre, principalement pour son physique d'aujourd'hui, mais alors en plus d'une accusation de viol? Tom attrape une liasse de feuille qu'il fait léviter jusqu'à moi. C'est l'exemplaire de la Gazette dont le titre même en première page me révulse. « _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom viol une mineure. Est-il aussi responsable de la mort de Celui-qui-a-survécu?_ » Je froisse à mon tour les feuilles, ma magie crépitant autour de moi. Les bougies éteintes s'allumes d'elles-mêmes, comme la cheminée, le feu s'élevant dangereusement alors que je lis l'article, ma colère grandissant quand j'arrive au passage où la supposée victime parle de son agression. Mais quelle salope! Tout d'un coup le journal s'enflamme et je siffle dangereusement alors que mes os craquent sinistrement et que mon corps reprend lentement son apparence normale.

\- « Comment a-t-elle osé faire ça! T'accuser à tort! » m'exclamais-je, regardant l'accusé qui était innocent.

Mais Voldemort ne me regarde pas, ne répond pas. Je me sens tellement mal, responsable de la situation.

\- « Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute… » murmurais-je, coupable.

\- « Tu n'y es pour rien Harry, n'importe qui l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre » soupire-t-il, malgré qu'il eut semblé surprit de mon excuse. « Ce n'était qu'une question de temps sans doute avant que l'on ne me rende responsable de d'autres horreurs du genre »

Fataliste, c'est l'impression qu'il me donne. Mystérieux, je suis sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose, un événement de son passé? Sans doute, que sait-on réellement de lui? Que puis-je dire savoir en sachant que tout ce que je sais me viens d'un vieux citronné du cerveau qui me prenait pour son jouet et m'a endoctriné toute ma scolarité?

\- « Voldemort? » tentais-je, mais il ne répondit pas. « Voldy? » toujours aucune réaction…. « Tom? » je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter quand il ne me foudroya même pas du regard à la mention de son nom. « TOM! » finis-je par crier, le faisant enfin réagir. Il me regard, surprit « Bon sang, Voldemort! Ça fait cinq minute que je t'appel tu ne réagis pas alors que je t'appel par tous les noms possibles! » murmurais-je inquiet. « Ne t'occupes pas de cet article mensonger, nous nous savons que c'est faux et c'est le plus important. Moi je sais que tu n'es pas un violeur Voldemort, tu m'as aidé à disparaître, à devenir vampire et tu m'héberges avec Severus. Je t'en suis reconnaissant et te remercie sincèrement. Je ferais payer à Rita ce qu'elle a écrit et ses allégations outrancières à Ginny… Ne t'occupes pas de cette idiote, elle ne cherche que l'attention. » Je ne sais pas ce que je tentais de faire, mais quoi qu'il en soit je vis Tom se détendre, mais il ne dit pas un mot, comme s'il était incapable de parler, ou qu'il craignait de ne pas être capable de contrôler sa voix?

Un léger silence s'installa entre nous, comme l'inquiétude dans mon cœur. Je fis lâcher prise à Severus, le reposai sur le lit en déposant un baiser sur son front et replaçai quelques mèches de ses cheveux avant de m'avancer jusqu'au sombre Lord, m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- « Voldemort… qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » lui demandais-je, posant une main sur son avant-bras, m'attendant à ce qu'il se défasse de ma prise, mais rien.

\- « De vieux souvenirs que je préférerais oublier » murmura-t-il si bas que je pus l'entendre que grâce à mon ouïs développée.

\- « Tu veux en parler? » demandais-je, caressant son avant-bras, tentant de le réconforter, sachant que ces souvenirs n'étaient sans doutes pas des plus joyeux.

\- « Non… pas maintenant tout du moins » soupira-t-il avant de se ressaisir. « Veux-tu interroger l'ex Madame Malfoy avec moi? Je l'ai fait enfermer dans une chambre dans ton aile… » me demanda-t-il et le changement brusque de sujet me perturba légèrement. « Tu en perds tes mots Potter? » demanda-t-il, ironique et je rigolais

\- « Bien sûr, ça sera un plaisir Voldemort. Laisses-moi m'occuper de Severus et je te rejoins »

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever et quitter la pièce dans un virvoltement de robe en fermant la porte doucement. Mais bordel, il venait de se passer quoi là? Tom, plonger dans des souvenirs douloureux à cause d'un article et qui vient se réfugier dans mon nid? Carrément? Mais s'était quoi ce début de journée de malade? Je me pinçais pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas, touchais la place occupée à peine quelques instant plutôt; toujours chaude, toujours l'odeur du Lord dessus… j'étais perdu par son comportement, et ses paroles firent naître le doute dans mon esprit. Quelle était sa véritable histoire, à Tom? Je coulais un regard vers Severus et souris légèrement.

\- « C'est l'heure du bain! » chantonnais-je légèrement avant de me lever et d'attraper ma baguette pour faire disparaître mes propres vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude. J'allais chercher Severus que je pris dans mes bras et m'installais avec lui dans la baignoire, nullement gêné de notre nudité et proximité. « Si seulement tu pouvais m'éclairer Severus » soupirais-je, sachant que mon enfant ne pouvait pas me répondre. Je commençais à le laver, continuant de parler. « Pourquoi Tom a-t-il réagit ainsi à l'article? Je suis moi-même en colère, que dis, enragé par ce que Seekers a écrit, mais…. on dirait que ça va beaucoup plus loin pour lui… »

Bien sûr je n'eus aucune réponse, mise à part un ronronnement plutôt désolant et encore loin d'être assuré provenant de mon vampireau. Je soupirais légèrement et acheva de le laver avant de simplement rester assis, le corps de l'enseignant contre le mien, sa tête contre mon cou et je fermais les yeux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas QUOI FAIRE! Je ne pouvais pas forcer Tom à me parler alors qu'il ne voulait pas. _Pas maintenant, _qu'il avait dit… donc il me parlerait, un jour… mais quand? Je n'aimais pas le voir souffrir de souvenirs dont je ne pouvais pas le protéger, le réconforter.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait? J'étais peut-être en train de devenir fou! Trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres beau alors qu'il était l'incarnation même de la laideur? Mais cela n'était qu'un physique… et n'importe quel corps vieilli, perd sa fraicheur avec le temps. Et sur quels critères de beauté devais-je me baser pour le juger? Non… je ne le jugerais pas à son apparence, mais à son cœur et comme pour avec Severus, je sentais que le sien était brisé. On l'avait brisé, combien de fois? Des centaines, des milliers de fois pour qu'il sombre ainsi dans les ténèbres? Je serrais doucement Severus contre moi avant de soupirer. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien maintenant que je revivais, maintenant que j'étais maître de mes pensées, de mes actes. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser, et avec ma nouvelle nature, je ne savais plus que croire. Voldemort et moi étions ennemis, aurions dû nous battre jusqu'à la mort et nous détester alors qu'une certaine forme d'amitié naissait entre nous. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qui se passait!

Je chassais ces pensées d'une main avant de me lever, gardant Severus dans mes bras avant de l'envelopper dans une serviette et essuyer son corps. De retour dans la chambre, moi dégoulinant d'eau et légèrement fumant et Severus dans sa serviette, je changeai la serviette de Severus en un pyjama et le lui enfila pour le recoucher, m'assurant que ma progéniture vampirique était confortable et au chaud avant de quitter la pièce, plaçant un sort d'alarme qui me préviendrait à la moindre approche indésirable.

Je marchais dans les couloirs du manoir, suivant les battements de cœur de Tom. J'en percevais des tas d'autres, mais il n'y avait que le sien sur lequel j'étais focalisé comme une balise. J'arrivais bien vite à une porte de bois et de fer forgé que j'ouvris sans hésitation. La pièce était sombre, mais je perçus deux silhouettes, deux systèmes sanguins, deux cœurs. L'un battait si faiblement que je m'étonnais que le propriétaire soit encore vivant, alors que l'autre je l'avais vu entrer dans mon nid quelques temps plutôt. La première chose que je ressentis, fut la magie noire crépitante, la colère, on s'était défouler dans cette salle. J'avançais vers Voldemort et m'arrêtais à côté de lui, alors que l'odeur de sang, d'urine et autres joies que le corps humains peut rejeté me montèrent au nez que je plissais de répugnance.

\- « Désolé pour l'odeur très cher… » rigola Tom, en me regardant.

\- « Vraiment? »dis-je ironique alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur un corps en lambeaux, amas de chairs sanguinolents et cautérisé avec un fer blanc qui chauffait encore dans le feu de foyer froid. « Je vois que tu t'es amusé sans moi pendant que je dormais! T'es pas drôle… après tout, elle a tenté de faire entrer une menace dans _mon _nid… » fis-je, faussement boudeur.

\- « Mais c'est _moi_ qu'elle a trahi »

\- « Tu aurais quand même pu m'entendre » rigolais-je en me penchant vers l'ex-blonde-noire que l'on avait scalpée main nu, son crâne maintenant à vif sous mes yeux. Je plantais un doigt dans une orbite vide et m'amusais à en dessiner le contour, récoltant une plainte douloureuse. « Il ne me reste rien pour m'amuser! » fis-je d'un ton plus plaintif auquel je ne m'étais même pas attendu moi-même. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je désirais faire souffrir la Malfoy de mes propres mains.

Voldemort éclata de rire derrière moi, tellement qu'il s'en retrouva plié en deux. Je le regardais mi amusé mi sidéré.

\- « Si un jour on m'avait dit que Harry Potter se plaindrait de ne pas avoir une personne en meilleur état pour mieux la torturer… j'aurais envoyé cette personne à St-mangouste! »

\- « Mais heuuu! Je suis plus le saint sauveur de ces sorciers! » je lui tirais la langue comme un sale gamin avant de me tourner vers madame Malfoy. « À nous deux très chère! » susurrais-je alors que mes ongles subissaient la même transformation qui les firent ressembler à des griffes. « Et si on jouait à vous « _faire la peau?_ » »demandais-je alors que de mes griffes je commençais à détacher sa peau de corps.

Durant les heures qui suivirent je jouais au « docteur Frankenstein » avec la traîtresse qui, malheureusement, claqua entre mes doigts quand je commençais à lui retirer des organes sans anesthésie. Ah! Quelle fragilité… Je retrouvais mon nid, pris un bain pour chasser le sang de mon corps avant de récupérer Severus dans mes bras pour retrouver notre position du matin sans savoir vraiment comment je fis pour reprendre cette transformation partielle.

Une semaine s'écoula finalement durant laquelle je ne descendis de mon perchoir que pour deux choses; me nourrir et ainsi pouvoir continuer à nourrir Severus, qui ne pouvait boire rien d'autre que mon sang pour le moment, et laver mon enfant ainsi que ma personne. Je me réveillais subitement un matin, une sensation étrange coulant en moi alors qu'une phrase simple s'imprégna dans mon esprit. _C'est l'heure_.

Toujours perché la tête en bas, mes ailes entourant mon enfant, j'écartais lentement ses dernières juste assez pour apercevoir le visage de mon _ange_ toujours serein, endormit. Tout était silencieux, je n'attendais plus rien d'autre que _sa _respiration, _son_ cœur. Puis je les vis, ces deux orbes noires, brillantes tel l'onyx poli et je souris, caressa d'une griffe la joue de mon enfant.

\- « Bon réveil Severus. Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle vie… »


	5. Wake up Darling, you're late

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos review plus qu'apprécié! Et me remontent le moral après avoir lu certains commentaires qui font mal à lire et qui me démoralisent.

Cependant, j'aimerais rappelé à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction qu'elle est un _**DARK**_ Harry et non un Harry et ma petite pouliche. Cette une fiction qui à pour genre Hurt/comfort, mais il y a aussi Horror, supernatural, gore, mystery. Elle est Pegi18 pour une bonne raison, il s'agit d'un Harry qui n'a rien d'un ange, qui est mauvais, cruel, pas seulement parce qu'il est Vampire, mais parce qu'il est défait des entraves qui faisait de lui une marionnette et qu'il souhaite se venger. Il est emplit de colère, son coeur est noir.

Et que si j'utilise des termes anglicismes, ce n,est pas que je méprise la langue française, mais que l'Anglais est ma _seconde _langue natale car j'habite le Québec qui se trouve au CANADA, pays majoritairement anglophone. Donc, désolé d'avoir deux langues contrairement à la France.

Ensuite, si vous n'aimez pas cette fiction, qu'importe pourquoi, pas besoin de laisser plusieurs commentaire. En un seul, on le comprend très bien. Désolé si pour certain il n'y a pas de "réalisme", peut-être n'avons-nous simplement pas la même vision des choses. Et lorsque vous critiquez une fiction, soyez poli s'il vous plait et pas seulement envers moi, mais avec n'importe quel autre auteur, parce que derrière notre écran nous ne sommes pas des machines infaillibles qui ne faisons aucune erreurs et sans sentiments.

haruhi-kyouya ; j'ai bien comprit, tu n'aimes pas ma fiche. Je te demanderais donc de faire attention dans tes review, car les tiennes sont agressives et manques de respect à mon égare. Tu m'écris avec des mots qui font mal, me juge sans me connaître, m'accuse sans rien savoir sur moi. Si cette fiction ne te plait pas, comme je le comprend dans tes deux reviews, tu n'as qu'à passer ton chemin. Il y a plus de 10k de fiction de Harry Potter en Français, tu y trouveras ton comble je suis sûr...

* * *

Assis sur le lit, je regardais Severus évoluer dans notre nid. Il marchait, faisait les cent pas de façon peu sûr, comme s'il ne faisait plus confiance à son corps. Ô comme je le comprenais mon Severus! Je me sentais léger, comme si je pouvais m'envoler à tout moment, je sentais la force qui était mienne, contrastant avec la douceur que je ressentais à cet instant, et la fierté! Tant de fierté! Mon enfant était magnifique, même un veela ne lui arriverait pas à la cheville à mes yeux. J'avais jeté un sort pour verrouillé la porte, de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait entrer sans mon autorisation, il était hors de question que quelqu'un gâche l'Éveil de Severus, ses premiers pas en tant que jeune vampireau fraîchement sortit des songes des non-morts.

Severus portait un magnifique bas de pyjamas noir à pied de poule rouge, il n'avait rien redis à mes goûts vestimentaires démodé, n'avait en fait pas dit grand-chose, sauf « Harry…. Tu m'as réellement sauvé? ». J'avais failli fondre en larme par sa faute! Mais bien sûr que je l'avais sauvé, que je le sauverais encore au péril de ma propre existence.

Soudain Severus accéléra sa cadence de marche, mais ne contrôlant pas totalement son corps, mon pauvre enfant à peine réveillé percuta le mur et tomba à la renverse. D'un bond je fus à ses côtés et le releva, riant légèrement.

\- « Doucement Severus, doucement. Prend le temps de découvrir ton corps, tes nouvelles capacités. Je t'emmènerai chasser entre chien et loup pour te faire courir avec moins de risque de collision »

Il me foudroya de son meilleur regard noir made Snape et je rigole encore plus.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal au début de ne rien contrôler. Ça viendra, laisse tout simplement aller ton instinct et ne lutte pas » je lui souriais alors que Severus roula des yeux.

\- « Je ne suis pas un petit licorneau naissant Harry, je sais très bien contrôler mon corps! » grogna-t-il en se retournant, défonçant à moitié le pauvre cadre de porte qui n'avait rien demandé

\- « Tu disais? »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe une insulte envers mon ancienne maison qui me fait rigoler, je l'attrapai par la manche de sa robe de chambre et l'attirais dans mes bras. Il se détendit doucement, malgré qu'il mette un moment avant de m'enlacer à son tour, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me rappelais il y avait à peine une heure son réveil dans mes bras, ma griffe contre sa joue, l'incompréhension du moment jusqu'à ce que je me pose sur le lit et nous allonge sur le lit pour le laisser reprendre conscience le plus confortablement du monde.

\- _« Harry… que s'est-il passé? »avait-il demandé en se redressant alors que mon corps redevenait plus humain_

\- _« Tu as été torturé Severus et tu as atterri ici, dans ma chambre chez Tom, je veux dire chez Voldemort. Tu étais mourant, tu te rappelles? Je t'ai mordu et transformé »_

\- _« De quoi tu parles encore Harry? » il ne semblait réellement pas comprendre mes dernières paroles_

\- _« Je suis un vampire Severus, ton créateur »_

_Il me regarda, ses yeux emplit d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin et qu'il murmure « _non, impossible… »

\- _« Eh! Je vais le prendre mal! Et aussi, je serais le créateur le plus pot de colle… »_

_J'éclatais de rire lorsqu'il cacha son visage dans son oreiller, demandant qu'on le tue dans la seconde. Je caressais son dos avec tendresse. _

\- _« Tu es mon fils Severus… laisses-moi prendre soin de toi, je t'en prie. Il est temps que quelqu'un te donne de l'amour comme tu le mérites »_

_Il m'avait regardé du coin de l'œil alors que je m'allongeais à ses côtés, il cherchait l'embrouille, je caressais ses cheveux en lui souriant avec douceur. Il avait fini par se détendre, se laisser faire et même venir chercher du réconfort dans mes bras. Il avait peur, peur que je l'abandonne, peur que mes paroles soient mensonges, et en même temps il était en colère car je l'avais empêché de rejoindre ma mère et ce pour l'éternité qui serai sienne à mes côté. _

\- _« Je veillerais toujours sur toi, plus personne ne te fera de mal Severus »_

Soudain deux coups furent donnés à la porte et nous redressâmes la tête pour la fixer. Au travers le bois sombre je distinguais un système sanguin bien connu, alors que je sentais Severus se tendre. Sans doute avait-il la même vision que moi, sans la comprendre.

\- « Ce n'est que Voldemort, Severus. Ce que tu vois est normal, c'est notre vision _nocturne _et _ infrarouge._ » je rigole doucement alors que nous séparons nos corps et que je lève mon sort d'un coup de baguette. « Entre Voldemort et devines qui es réveillé? »

Severus me lance un de ces regards « _Mais quel manque de respect Potter, 50 points en moins pour Griffondor!_ » alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que Tom entra, son voile retrouvé entourant son visage. Il regarda Severus, je le devinais en train de sourire. Il détailla mon enfant de la tête au pied et je ne pus que sourire, fier. Mon enfant avait retrouvé un certain physique plus attrayant, perdant une grande partie de ses rides, l'apparence cireuse de sa peau, ses cheveux gras qui ondulaient légèrement en tombant sur ses épaules. Il avait même une très, mais alors là, très légère musculature qui lui allait si bien.

Je ne le laissais pas poser une question et marchai jusqu'à lui pour le prendre par la main et le faire entrer complètement dans notre nid. Severus ne trouva rien à redire, l'odeur du Maître du manoir était déjà présente partout dans la pièce puisqu'il venait tous les jours. Mais quelque chose nous frappa tous les deux, moi plus que Severus.

Son sang… S'était comme un chant de sirène, comme un aimant. Au travers le lien je sentis la faim grandissante de Severus et souris à notre visiteur, me mettant naturellement entre lui et Severus pour empêcher le second de sauter sur le Lord à la douce odeur.

\- « Mais entre Voldemort voyons, ce n'est pas parce que Severus est enfin réveillé que nous devons perdre notre routine à nous. J'allais justement donner le sein à mon vampireau! »

\- « Harry, si tu oses faire ça… je te balance par la fenêtre du dernier étage! »

\- « Mais tu ne ferais jamais ça à ta maman! » répondis-je à Severus, le regardant avec des yeux de chiot et la lèvre légèrement tremblante

\- « HARRY! »

J'éclate de rire, suivit de Tom qui se fit plus discret et gagna sa place habituelle maintenant.

\- « Content de te voir enfin réveillé Severus. Ton filleul va peut-être enfin arrêter de me poser des questions impertinentes à propos de ton état et de… ta mère, père vampirique? » Il hésite sur les deux derniers mots et je souris doucement, encrant mon regard dans le sien.

\- « Je ne sais même pas moi-même » soufflais-je et nous ne dîmes un mot sous le regard interrogateur de Severus. « Tu as faim, _mon ange_? » demandais-je en regardant Severus

\- « Mettons les choses au claire maintenant, Harry, pas de surnom débile…. » siffla Severus en m'enlaçant par derrière, son visage contre mon cou avant que ses dents ne perce ma chair pour s'abreuver et l'empêcher de sauter sur Tom.

Je sentais au travers notre lien, la peur de ce que l'odeur de notre invité voulait dire, de la répugnance à son égard. Je lui mis une claque mentale, m'imaginai le faire en fait, et eu la satisfaction de sentir un frisson parcourir Severus.

\- « _Severus, Tom n'est pas un être dégoûtant d'accord? S'il te répugne, alors je devrais aussi te répugner… et de quoi as-tu peur?_ » pensais-je et m'étonnais d'avoir une réponse

\- « _Un point pour Gryffondor qui a compris notre lien!_ » me répondit-il, sarcastique. « _Depuis quand es-tu attiré par le Lord, toi?_ »

\- « _Depuis que je l'ai revu à Privet Drive il y a plus d'une semaine? Pourquoi?_»

Severus ne me répondit pas alors que je caressais sa joue et rouvre mes yeux que je ne savais pas avoir fermé. Je souris à notre visiteur.

\- « Comme ça la fouine n'arrête pas de te poser des questions sur Severus? »

\- « Il aura fallu deux séances de Doloris pour qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas un centre d'informations! » il soupire et prend une gorgée d'un thé que Syris lui a apporté. « Comment se passe l'Éveil de Severus? »

\- « C'est un petit faon affamé! Mais AÏE! Severus Snape! » m'exclamais-je alors qu'il me mordait trop fort. « Tu _es _un petit faon affamé! Tu dois juste apprendre à contrôler ton corps vampirique et ton estomac. Comment tu fais pour boire autant de mon sang et ne même pas prendre un tour de taille? »

Le concerné fit mine de me bouder sous l'air amusé, mais sombre du Lord. Une fois que Severus m'eut relâché je vins m'asseoir sur le bras droit du fauteuil et souris à Tom.

\- « Comment ça va aujourd'hui? »

\- « Plutôt bien, merci, et vous? »

\- « Maladroit pour l'un et perdu pour l'autre » soupirais-je en posant ma tête sur le dossier, fermant les yeux.

Et perdu je l'étais, car autant étais-je préoccupé par ce qui pourrait advenir de mon lien avec Severus, autant mes sentiments pour le Lord n'avait pas disparus, au contraire. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête dans tout cet amas de sentiments.

\- « Comment réagissent Lucius et Drago de la traîtrise de Narcissa? »

\- « Oh, tu connais Lucius, il ne montre rien alors que Drago a les yeux aussi rouge que le sang dans nos veines et il pleure comme une Madelaine quand il croit être seul » fis le Seigneur des ténèbres exaspéré.

\- « Cissa nous a trahi? » interrogea Severus, complètement perdu.

\- « En effet mon cher ami, la douce épouse de Lucius a laissé entrer la fille Weasley qui a elle-même tenté de pénétrer dans votre nid. Pas besoin de vous dire que ces deux personnes, ainsi que deux de mes Deatheaters, ont eu droit à la colère de ton créateur» il rigola, amusé. « Un véritable démon en puissance! Il a réduit en bouillie Queuedevers et Rodolphus, je ne te parle pas de Narcissa qui a eu la chance de mourir rapidement. »

Je souris à Severus avec tendresse.

\- « Ils étaient une menace pour toi et osaient pénétrer dans notre nid. Je les ai simplement puni de leur impertinence et impudence »

Vif, je vole son voile à Tom qui grommela alors que je regardai le léger tissu.

\- « Il est superbe Voldemort… » je caressai le tissu, fasciné par tant de détail presque pas visible pour un œil mortel. Je percevais de petits serpents tissés ici et là, l'écusson de la famille Salazard aussi. « Un héritage? Je vois l'écusson de Serpentard » demandais-je en lui rendant le voile que Tom récupéra et nos mains se frôlèrent, me faisant frémir légèrement.

\- « En effet, il a appartenu à mon ancêtre » me répondit-il et je souris

\- « Je paris que s'est Salazar lui-même qui l'a tissé? »

Tom hocha simplement la tête alors que Severus s'était recouché dans notre lit comme un gros pacha et nous regardais discuter. Je souris à mon enfant.

\- « Voudrais-tu voir Lucius et Drago? »

La lueur qui apparue dans ses yeux répondit pour lui et je rigolais. Voldemort appela Syris et lui demanda de faire venir à nous le père et le fils Malfoy. J'allais m'allonger derrière mon fils et le serrai dans mes bras, le sentant tendu, effrayé même à la simple idée de revoir son meilleur ami et son filleul alors qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Je l'embrassais sur la nuque.

\- « Tout ira bien Severus, ils t'accepteront ou sinon ils ne méritent pas ton amitié… » lui murmurais-je alors qu'il avait les yeux clos, tremblant presque d'appréhension, mais je le senti se détendre. Tom nous regardait, une lueur fascinée dans les yeux, mais il y avait autre chose que je ne pouvais identifier. « Tout ira bien… »

Je continuais de rassurer mon enfant jusqu'à entendre des pas s'approcher de mon nid. Mon premier réflexe fut de me redresser. Je sentis les rares poils de mon corps devenu presque imberbe, sauf ma chevelure, se dresser sur mon corps et un profond grognement sortit de mes lèvres, sourd, mauvais. Je sentis Severus se tendre, se blottir d'instinct contre moi. Il était naissant, réveillé depuis à peine une heure et n'était que ce que je disais; un faon… un petit être sans défense. Je sentais que ça allait être la joie des hormones et instincts de protection! Finalement je reconnu l'odeur caractéristique des Malfoy et du whisky pur feu. Avant même qu'ils ne cognent, je les autorisais à entrer. Mon regard se posa sur Severus qui semblait dormir, mais s'était faux. Je caressais tendrement sa tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- « Severus… Drago et Lucius sont là, ouvre les yeux » ma voix était douce comme mes caresses. J'envoyais le plus de courage possible à Severus par le biais de notre lien et finalement mon jeune vampire ouvrit les yeux et je levais les miens vers les nouveaux venus. « Je vous permets d'entrer en cet instant dans mon nid, mais ne prenez pas cela pour une invitation ouverte à tout moment. Vous ne pourrez venir en ce lieu que lorsque je vous y inviterai moi-même. Je vous autorise à voir mon enfant naissant uniquement parce que vous êtes, _de la famille_, mais surveillez vos paroles et gestes si vous tenez à votre vie… »

L'avertissement était inutile, la démonstration de la semaine dernière était encore gravée dans leur esprit. Lucius fut le premier à s'avancer, lentement, et s'agenouiller à côté de Severus après s'être incliné devant le Lord. Il sourit à son vieil ami et je sentis une odeur étrange émaner de lui et dans _notre _esprit résonna un seul mot commun.

\- « _Veela_ »

Ainsi, les Malfoy étaient des créatures magiques? Mon regard d'émeraude se posa sur le plus jeune des Malfoy. Son regard était rougi par les larmes, de grands cernes marquaient ses yeux d'acier. Il semblait affaiblit, démoralisé même. Le deuil ne le réussissait pas. Mais aussi je le soupçonnais de chercher à comprendre les motivations de sa mère à ouvrir la porte à une traître à son sang comme Ginny. Je laissais Severus et Lucius parler avant de faire signe à la belette de s'approcher.

\- « Je ne te mordrais pas Malfoy. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de voir ton parrain alors que je t'ai moi-même inviter dans mon nid »

Il s'approcha, furtivement, lentement jusqu'à venir s'asseoir à côté de son père et saluer son parrain. Je souriais à cette scène, posant un baiser sur la tempe de Severus avant de me lever et retourner m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de Tom, croisais les bras sur mon torse et soupirai.

\- « Je n'aime pas avoir trop de monde dans mon nid » murmurais-je assez bas pour que seul le Lord, et Severus, entendent. « J'ai l'impression d'être dans une fourmilière… »

\- « Du calme Harry, je n'ai pas envie que tu nous refasses un massacre » marmonna à son tour Voldemort en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. « Quand emmèneras-tu Severus à la chasse? »

\- « Ce soir, entre Chien et Loup » répondais-je en posant ma tête sur le dossier. « Je lui ferai faire le tour du manoir pour éradiquer la moindre menace et intrus… Je cherche aussi une solution au fait que maintenant on ne puisse plus me faire entrer sous un faux nom à Poudlard »

\- « Oh, cela est peut-être plus simple que tu ne le penses… Comment pourrait-on refuser l'entrée en classe du Sauveur? »

Je le regardais, complètement perdu avant de comprendre. Jouer de ma position de Survivant, en vrai serpent. Je souris pleinement.

\- « Tu savais que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard? »

\- « Vraiment? » la révélation semblait surprendre le Seigneur

\- « Ouais, en fait j'ai choisi Griffon' parce que Drago avait joué un peu trop snob avec moi et qu'on m'avait dit que tous ceux qui allait à Serpentard devenaient des mages noirs et de très vilaines personnes… » je levais les yeux au ciel. « Quel con j'ai été! »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui achevait son thé. Je rapportais mon regard sur Severus et les Malfoy. Le père dégageait une odeur de Whisky pur feu et malgré son apparence soignée, je distinguais clairement que la mort de Narcissa et sa trahison avait laissés leurs marques. Le meilleur exemple était son fils, Drago, qui n'avait pas la même expérience pour cacher ses sentiments. Je soupirais légèrement, commençant à sentir monter en moi l'envie folle de jeter les deux intrus dehors.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras, mon regard émeraude glissa jusqu'à deux orbes de sang qui me fixèrent avec un amusement non caché. Mais pourquoi il se moquait de moi? Ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'éprouvais l'envie de surprotéger Severus! Il restait peut-être un sorcier redoutable, mais il venait de se réveiller d'une semaine de transformation après une séance de torture… bien arrosée. Cependant j'offris un sourire à mon invité préféré.

\- « Et si je te faisais visiter les lieux? »

\- « Avec plaisir…. Severus? Je sors avec Voldemort un instant, visiter son manoir. Je serais de retour rapidement, s'il y a le moindre problème appels-moi et j'accourrai. Quand à vous, Malfoy, vous pouvez encore rester une demi-heure, après Severus à besoin de repos. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a dormit une semaine qu'il ne s'épuisera pas facilement »

Je vis Severus tenter de répondre et le défiai du regard de le faire. Sagement, l'ex serpent préféra se taire. J'avais raison et il le savais pertinemment. S'était pour cette raison que je le veillais autant, car moi-même si je m'en demandais trop, je m'épuisais facilement. Finalement je me levais, imité par le Lord et le suivi, m'assurant de bien fermer la porte derrière moi.

Durant les quelques heures qui suivirent, Tom me fit visiter chaque recoins de son imposant manoir. La plupart de ses suivants ne dormaient pas ici. Seulement les Malfoy dont leur propre propriété avait été saisie par le Ministère. J'adorais surtout la serre qui contenait des plantes rares et merveilleuses. Plusieurs étaient étranges et ésotériques, ne ressemblant à rien, mais Tom m'apprit que plusieurs étaient mortelles de différentes façons, de la racine aux pétales, par les graines ou la tige. Surprenant non, comment une plante tout à fait simple, peux vous couter la vie? Finalement nous nous séparâmes contre notre gré lorsqu'une affaire urgente l'appela ailleurs. Je dérobais cependant au passage son exemplaire de la Gazette et retournais dans mon nid pour y retrouver un Severus et deux Malfoy endormit. Je soupirais de lassitude et pris place dans le siège de mon hôte, dépliai le journal et… ma journée aurait pas pu être mieux gâché!

**_« Celui-Qui-A-Survécu n'est pas l'Élu! _**

_Et oui chers lecteurs et lectrices! Pas plutôt que ce matin, le directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard annonçait une nouvelle vision de sa voyante, le professeur Tranowley – _Pauvre professeur, pensais-je, même pas capable d'écrire son nom correctement… - _où l'Élu ne serait nul autre que Monsieur Neville Londubat, élève qui entreprendra sa septième année en septembre prochain. Rappelons-nous que ses parents furent torturés jusqu'à la folie par le couple Lestrange et séjournent maintenant à l'hôpital St-Mangouste à Londres. _

_Après une semaine de deuil pour l'ancien Héro du monde sorcier, nous pouvons garder espoir que Celui-Dont-on-ne-doit-pas-écrire-le-nom sera vaincu par la prime jeunesse! Le professeur Dumbledore a même affirmé qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de l'entrainement de notre nouveau héro!_ »

Et aussi pauvre Neville qui apparaissait sur une photo en noir et blanc avec notre Directeur tout sourire, mais mon ami avait le visage macabre du condamné à mort. Je me souvenais un jour lui avoir dit que je me sentais comme un animal que l'on envoie à l'abattoir, que je ne croyais pas survivre à ma confrontation avec le Lord. Je soupirais légèrement, avant d'avoir une excellente idée. Cette chère Rita Seekers était peut-être la pièce qui me permettrait de faire une pierre deux coups.

\- « Severus! Ce soir nous avons rendez-vous avec une journaliste! » m'exclamais-je, éclatant de rire avant de me prendre un oreiller en pleine figure.


	6. heritage and fall into darkness

Et voila le chapitre 6! En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire et à se sentir soutenu.

shenendoahcalyssa; Merci de ton soutient et de continuer de lire ma fiction. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ta review. Et en effet, voir Dumbledore avec tant de pouvoir et savoir comment il est vraiment n'est pas très rassurant.

Noooo Aime ; Merci à toi pour ton soutient! Et en effet, le mode d,emploi est plus réaliste, mais fade. Ça plairait surement à Percy. Pour les scènes de tortures, ça s'appel vive les cours d'histoire quand le professeur s'attarde sur l'âge noire du moyen-âge et des tortures qu'on y faisait... Et oui, Severus s'est enfin réveiller, gourmand ET Paresseux! Deux sacrés pécher, quoi que Harry est pas mieux de son côté, colérique et luxueux... Les pauvres Malfoy ont pas fini d'en baver si tu veux mon avis tout comme Neville.

stormtrooper2 ; et pas seulement Dumbledore qu'il va discréditer...

yumi-elfeuw ; Merci à toi pour ton soutient

Lyxie; Merci pour ton commentaire :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et répondra à ton espérance ;)

Kiliana; je suis ravie que mon oeuvre te plaise autant, et j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire

Aurelie Malfoy; eheh, bonne question, Que va-t-il encore faire? Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre.

vampirenessi; contente que tu adores ;)

Désolé des possibles fautes apparentes, mon correcteur automatique c'est mit à faire des siennes et à me modifier de ces mots Oo (donc il se peut qu'_incartable _devienne _cartable_... et d'autres mots qui deviennent n'importe quoi désoler d'avance ._. )

* * *

Debout sur le balcon de notre chambre, en simple robe de chambre, je profitais de l'air du matin, enfin reposé. Notre excursion nocturne m'avait épuisé physiquement, alors que l'interview que j'avais donnée avec Seekers m'avait épuisé d'une autre façon. Je devais avouer que la femme était habile dans ses tournures de phrases, mais malheureusement pour elle j'avais failli être envoyé dans la maison de Salazar et j'avais déjà établis mon plan. Malgré quelques modifications et embellissement, je savais que ce matin, la Gazette répandrait une vérité choquante qui bouleverserait le monde magique.

Un mouvement derrière moi attira mon attention. Severus faisait des aller et venus depuis une dizaine de minutes, s'émoustillant autour de son chaudron pour préparer une potion sanguine spéciale vampire, mais le professeur rageait légèrement sur le manque de fraicheur de certains ingrédient qu'un certain Blond lui avait apporté. Je souris, me rappelant du rire de Severus lors de l'entretient, mélangé au mien, nos regards…

Je fermais les yeux, me remémorant comment tout cela avait commencé.

_La nuit étendait ses bras au-dessus de nos têtes. Nos capes claquaient au vent qui s'infiltrait sous le tissu de nos vêtements, contrastant avec la chaleur qu'émanait nos corps. Mon regard d'émeraude balaya la ville qui s'offrait à nous qui étions perché sur la corniche d'une église. Cela ne nous avait pris qu'une heure, une dizaine d'arbres déracinés et quelques cadavres pour arriver ici dans le quartier magique de Londres où vivait l'objet de mon attention, une certaine animagus non-recensée de journaliste! J'avais fait part de mon idée à Severus qui s'était pratiquement étouffé avec mon sang en m'entendant. Il m'avait encore traité de stupide griffon. Mais mon idée était très bonne! _

\- _« Harry, tu es sûr de ton coup? » me demanda encore Severus en s'approchant de moi d'un pas félin peu assuré. « C'est risqué »_

\- _« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu, tout anticipé Severus. Mon plan fonctionnera » murmurais-je en me relevant. « Allons-y, cette chère Rita devrait être rentré maintenant. En effet, regarde, c'est son appartement » ajoutais-je, pointant une fenêtre de laquelle émanait de la lumière tel un phare dans les ténèbres. _

_D'un bond agile nous quittèrent le toit de l'église et atterrîmes silencieusement sur le sol, un peu plus difficilement pour mon vampireau, avant de nous élancer dans la nuit noir jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de l'appartement de la sorcière. Je replaçais mes vêtements, ma coiffure, avant de cogner à sa porte. Il ne s'écoula même pas une seule minute avant que cette dernière s'ouvre et que la propriétaire des lieux s'affiche. Son visage perdit de sa splendeur, de ses couleurs, lorsqu'elle me reconnue. _

\- _« Bonsoir miss Rita, je crois que nous pouvons prendre un petit arrangement tous les deux » dis-je en souriant, révélant mes canines. _

_L'instant d'après la pauvre sorcière tombait dans les vapes. _

\- _« Bravo monsieur Potter pour votre éloquence! »_

\- _« Monsieur Potter aurait besoin de l'aide de Monsieur Snape son fils en ce moment. Aide-moi à la réveiller, nous avons une interview à faire » dis-je, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon sur les lèvres. _

_Severus m'aida alors à rentrer la sorcière chez elle et nous l'installâmes sur un fauteuil de style victorien avant de lui jeter de l'eau à la figure. La journaliste sursauta et manqua encore l'évanouissement en voyant que nous étions bel et bien là, que j'étais vivant. Je dû laisser l'affreuse créature mortel me toucher. Elle était de ceux dont je souhaitais la mort, mais pour l'heure elle me serait d'une grande aide pour mes desseins à venir, ma vengeance qui serait savoureuse. _

\- _« Heureux de voir que vous comprenez enfin que je suis bel et bien vivant, façon de parler bien sûr, très chère. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on me croyait mort? Oh! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas totalement faux d'une certaine façon » rigolais-je en transformant une armoire en divan où je pris place avec Severus. « Très chère, je viens faire un marché avec vous comme nous avons fait lors de ma quatrième année. En échange de votre vie, je veux que vous fassiez un article sur moi. Vous écrirez exactement ce qui sera dit, ne modifierai rien à mes paroles ni celles de Severus. Mais si vous refusez, je suis sûr que votre mort ne dérangera personne et qu'un autre journalise sera heureux de prendre cet article qui fera sensation! » _

_Bien entendu, la blonde accepta et d'un coup de baguette elle se refit une beauté, sa longue plume verte vint flotter à ses côtés et commença à écrire en même temps qu'elle parlait._

\- _« Ainsi Mr. Potter vous êtes vivant! Par quel miracle cela est-il possible? »_

\- _« Simplement grâce à l'aide d'une très vieille connaissance à moi, Voldemort » susurrais-je, sachant que la femme frémirait d'horreur et cela ne manqua pas. « Il est venu me rendre visite à Privet Drive où il me libéra de ma famille moldu qui me traitait encore plus mal qu'un elfe de maison. Voldemort est mon sauveur. Il est aussi mon hôte et m'a aider à veiller sur mon enfant vampirique ici présent. Je suis venu à vous à cause d'un article passé où Ginny Weasley accusait mon ami de viole. Cette accusation est erronée, fausse, car je suis celui qui ait attaqué et blessé Ginny Weasley » _

_Si déjà mes paroles choquaient à la fois Severus et la blondasse, mes dernières paroles firent décrocher une exclamation de pure surprise à la femme en face de moi. _

\- _« Aidée de feu Madame Malfoy, miss Weasley est entrée dans le manoir où je vis actuellement dans le but de s'attaquer à Severus qui alors, était en pleine transformation. Il est pourtant bien connu qu'il ne faut jamais tenter d'entrer chez un vampire, surtout lorsqu'il a un enfant en pleine transformation vous savez? Bien sûr! Tout le monde le sait voyons! » _

\- _« Alors ainsi, Mr. Potter, vous êtes amis avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom? » _

\- _« En effet et il est le meilleur ami que j'ai eu depuis ma naissance. Il tient de biens meilleures conversations que mes supposés amis et me comprends comme personne ne m'a jamais compris. Il est d'une compagnie plus qu'agréable pour moi. » _

\- _« Accepteriez-vous monsieur Potter de nous parler de ce qui vous a conduit à vous… alliez à votre ennemi de toujours? »_

\- _« Mais avec joie très chère! »_

_Et durant les heures qui suivirent, je lui parlais de mon enfance dure, difficile, de la manipulation dont j'avais été victime, de mon isolement, du fait que personne ne m'aidait quand j'en avais réellement besoin, de la dépression et de l'envie de mourir qui furent mienne. Je lui parlais aussi que j'avais prévu de me suicider le lendemain de ma supposé mort, si mon supposé ennemi n'était pas venu et comment Voldemort, celui que l'on considérait comme un monstre, m'avait sauvé et offert une seconde chance d'être heureux. Nous parlâmes ensuite de Severus, de son amnésie rétrograde après une attaque, de comment je l'avais trouvé dans la forêt, cela je l'avais inventé bien sûr, et de l'aide du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque j'avais décidé de faire de lui mon enfant vampirique. Le sujet dériva ensuite sur ce point qui fut plus difficile, car délicat. Je prouvais cependant à la journaliste que je n'étais pas une menace, que le seul cas où j'en représenterais un serait que l'on menace mon enfant, et Severus ne serait une menace que si on me menaçait moi. _

\- _« Nous avons prévu de retourner à Poudlard, bien sûr, je crains cependant que le Directeur nous refuse pour ce que nous sommes, des vampires. Pourtant comme vous avez pu le constatez par vous-même, nous ne sommes pas un danger. Je souhaite simplement finir mon année, Severus reprendrait son rôle de professeur juste une année et ensuite nous partirons pour l'Écosse où l'Irlande. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici puisque la prophétie ne m'implique plus et que Voldemort n'est plus mon ennemi. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une guerre perdue d'avance qui m'opposerait à un ami qui m'est cher et où le monde magique enverra un autre agneau dans la gueule du loup en sacrifice. Je ne suis pas fataliste, mais Neville et moi n'avons que 17 ans! Bientôt 18, comment voulez-vous que nous affrontions le Lord alors que nous n'avons même pas fini notre scolarité et le Seigneur des Ténèbres connait bien plus de sort que je ne connais de potion. Severus ici présent peut vous confirmez qu'en fait… je n'en connais pas des masses » rigolais-je légèrement_

\- _« C'est même plus affligeant que cela, il ne parvient pas à retenir le nom d'une seule d'entre-elle et les mélanges comme les bonbons de Bertha Crochue! » soupira mon enfant vampire en se massant la tempe. _

_La conversation, ou plutôt interrogatoire, tourna finalement vers Tom. _

\- _« Je ne comprends pas Ginny Weasley à accuser un homme qui n'est pas du genre à commettre un viole. C'est une accusation grave qu'elle profère sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela peut avoir. Peut-être suis-je devenu fou, peut-être suis-je devenu un monstre, mais jamais je ne jugerais quelqu'un sans le connaître réellement. L'on m'a inculqué que Voldemort était un monstre, j'ai découvert un homme que je suis fier d'appeler aujourd'hui ami. Peut-être le monde sorcier devrait-il faire pareil, cesser de se fier à un vieux sorcier qui souhaite envoyer deux enfants à la potence simplement car il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour se dresser devant un ancien élève qu'il n'aime tout simplement pas et qui ne s'est pas laisser manipuler._

_L'article avait été bouclé deux heures plus tard. _

Revenant à moi je m'assoyais sur la rambarde du balcon en souriant, ne cessant de regarder Severus travailler sa potion. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une petite queue de cheval que je trouvais tout simplement adorable, son regard était concentré et il ne voyait rien d'autre que sa potion en cours. Parfois il jetait un petit regard à son livre, puis à la mixture et ajoutais un ingrédient. Je souris en sautant de mon perchoir pour aller le rejoindre, passant un bras autour de sa taille puis ma tête contre son dos.

\- « Pourquoi ça t'intéresses mon attirance pour Tom? » demandais-je, le sentant grommeler à propos de mon étreinte.

\- « Harry, n'es-tu pas au courant qu'à partir de 17 ans, les sorciers se mettent en recherchent de leur âme sœur? »

\- « Et en quoi ça implique Voldemort? » demandais-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. « C'est juste les hormones, ou son sang, je sais pas… »

\- « Stupide Griffondor! Harry, je suis en train de te dire que le Lord EST ton âme sœur! Et sans doute aussi ta Source » s'exclama-t-il, se retournant en un claquement de robe pour m'attraper par les épaules, encrant ses deux onyx dans mes émeraudes.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais me tue. Âme Sœur….. Ma seconde moitié….. Je me sentis faiblir et Severus me rattrapa à temps, me serrant contre lui pour me soutenir. Voldemort, celui qui m'était destiné. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, même si maintenant je comprenais mon attirance pour lui, l'envie de le toucher, de l'avoir près de moi, contre moi, même. Mais comment Tom le prendrait-il, lui? Puis je tiquais à un mot.

\- « Ma Source? » soufflais-je, tentant de me reprendre, de calmer mon cœur mort qui pourtant continuait de battre à un rythme effréné.

\- « Oui Harry, tous les vampires ont une Source de laquelle ils sont dépendants pour se nourrir et hum…..voilà… » dit-il légèrement mal à l'aise

\- « Hum, voilà quoi Severus? » demandais-je, haussant un sourcil avant que la vérité me gifle mentalement. « Ooooh…. Pour _ça_ »

Et le _ça_ étant le sexe…. Super… parler sexualité avec mon ex professeur de potion, aujourd'hui mon fils vampirique et que ma sexualité je l'aurais avec un certain Lord noir de sa connaissance. Malaise assuré. Mes joues se tintèrent d'un joli cramoisi en comprenant aussi que les vampires n'étaient qu'attiré que par leur source, s'était ce qu'expliquait par détournement Severus. Je soupirais doucement, cherchant une façon d'annoncer ça à Voldemort. Je n'allais tout de même pas arriver et faire « Eh Tom! Devine quoi, tu es mon âme sœur et ma Source! ». Des plans pour lui donner un infarctus ou le tuer pour de bon! Je soupirais doucement, rouvrant mes yeux que je ne savais pas avoir fermé.

\- « Et si nous descendions tenir compagnie à ces hommes hum? » Je souris à Severus qui hocha la tête, le message était clair; allons voir leur réaction face à l'article

\- « Oui, de toute façon je dois laisser reposer quelques heures » me répondit-il et nous quittâmes notre nid pour descendre à la salle à manger, j'en oubliais même que j'étais toujours en robe de chambre.

La salle à manger était immense, de marbre noir marbré d'argent et de jade, sombre et à la fois lumineuse avec ses immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin extérieur. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la table où je trouvais Tom en compagnie des Malfoy, lisant le journal. Nous eûmes à peines le temps de nous asseoir, moi aux côtés du Lord et Severus près des deux blonds d'argent, que Voldemort m'apostropha;

\- « Harry, peux-tu m'expliqué cela?! » s'exclama-t-il en me tendant l'article que je pris de ses mains et le lu tranquillement, m'appuyant confortablement contre le dossier de ma chaise.

\- « Je dois avouer que Rita sait garder parole quand on menace ça vie! Oh, j'adore ce passage!

« _Au travers la revendication de l'attaque sur miss Weasley, le Sauveur nous apprend aussi que s'il n'en avait été de Vous-savez-qui, il ne serait plus de notre monde, mais de sa propre main! Oui mesdames et messieurs, notre Héro était au seuil du désespoir. Ceux sur qui il comptait n'étaient qu'imposteurs, profitant de son nom et le prenant pour un simple jouet! Traité plus bas qu'un elfe de maison chez sa famille qui l'appelait _Monstre_, Harry Potter a finalement comprit qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait faire, il mourrait, mais qu'il ne deviendrait pas un meurtrier comme certaines personnes le désirait! Grandir dans le mensonge, la manipulation, qui ne craquerait pas? Et dans sa nouvelle vie, sans songer aux conséquences, notre Sauveur à même offert lui aussi une chance de survivre à son Professeur de potion, Monsieur Severus Snape, que l'on a honteusement attaqué de dos! Et malgré tout cela, malgré la trahison de ses proches et amis, Harry Potter souhaite tout de même retourner à Poudlard où il n'a connu que le faux espoir d'être accepté. Même si Celui-qui-a-survécu est devenu un vampire, votre reporter préféré peut vous assurer qu'il ne représente pas une menace! _

_En effet, sous la surprise de le voir en vie, je brisais ma tasse de porcelaine préféré, me coupant profondément la main et pourtant aucun des deux nouveaux vampires ne m'attaqua! Est-ce que notre jugement sur ces créatures serait-il erroné? Pour le savoir voyez mon article en page treize!_

_Mais la question que nous nous posons tous est, comment Miss Weasley a-t-elle osée nous mentir, nous cacher le fait que nôtre Héro était en vie et, qui plus est, porter des accusations outrancières et sérieuses envers une personne qui n'a jamais rien fait de tel? »_

Qu'en penses-tu Severus? »

Le concerné eu un grand sourire

\- « Que miss Seeker avait oubliée qu'elle était en pyjamas lors de la photo… »

J'éclatais de rire, car en effet, la journaliste était dans une magnifique robe de chambre courte à l'outrance alors que moi et Severus étions habillés comme s'il s'agissait d'un bal. J'offris un grand sourire à Tom.

\- « J'ai simplement joué une carte pour faire une pierre trois coups, nous ouvrir une porte pour retourner à Poudlard, décrédibiliser Dumbledore et Weasley femelle, mais aussi faire douter le monde sorcier sur qui est le méchant dans cette histoire. Eh! » je coupais Voldemort alors qu'il voulait prendre la parole « Saches que ce qui est écrit est la vérité, mise à part quelques détours et embellissements partielles. Ce que j'ai dit sur toi je le pense réellement, oui j'ai voulu me suicider, mais ça n'aurait pas été le lendemain de ta _visite_, mais lors de la répartition de cette année. Ça aurait fait un joli spectacle… » soupirais en lui rendant l'article. « Qu'en as-tu pensée? »

\- « … Merci Harry d'avoir pris ma défense dans cet article. Un véritable serpent » souffla-t-il, me regardant dans les yeux en comprenant que l'article était vrai, et que mise à part les mensonges nécessaires, tout était vrai, jusqu'au fait que j'avais réellement songé à me donner la mort, mais que sa venue à lui, mon ennemi mortel, m'en avait dissuadé.

\- « Minute Potter, tu es en train de nous dire que tu te serais vraiment… je veux dire » commença Drago, choqué au plus haut point alors que son paternel me dévisageait

\- « Au nom de Merlin, Malfoy, me fait pas répété » soupirais-je « J'étais au bout du parchemin, mes amis étaient factices, on me manipule depuis mes dix ans et on me demande de devenir un meurtrier puis de retourner à la société comme si de rien était. Je te signale que tu avais pas meilleure mine quand tu devais tuer Dumbledore »

Aucuns autres mots ne furent échangés, sauf un rire de Malfoy senior

\- « Très jolie tenu monsieur Potter »

\- « Hum? Oh…. J'ai oublié de me changer » fis-je légèrement mal à l'aise en réalisant que j'étais toujours en robe de chambre et que, naturellement, j'étais en tenu d'Adam en-dessous… une chance que personne d'autre n'était au courant! Je soupirais cependant. « Faudra que j'aille à Gringotts à cause de l'héritage de mon parrain et celui des Potter. » soupirais-je

\- « Et vous irez seul? » demanda Lucius alors que Tom était replonger dans le journal même si je savais très bien qu'il faisait semblant de lire.

\- « En effet, Severus doit rester surveiller sa potion » dis-je, regardant mon fils qui avait entreprit de parler avec son filleul de ses notes désastreuse en cours de Métamorphose lors de la dernière année.

\- « Que diriez-vous que je vous accompagne monsieur Potter? J'ai moi-même des comptes à rendre à la Banque » proposa le riche sorcier, souriant.

\- « Pourquoi pas? Tu nous accompagnerais Voldemort? » demandais-je au Lord qui me regarda surprit avant d'oser un sourcil. « Je suis sûr que Severus à du polynectar pas très loin et que cela ne dérangerait pas Drago de donner un cheveu… »

Je me fis foudroyer sur place par le regard d'acier du plus jeune Malfoy avant de me lever.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser, je vais me changer » fis-je avant de partir sans laisser le temps à personne de dire un mot, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Je savais que Severus devait avoir son regard « Mais quel petit impertinent », la fouine devait être outré et son père légèrement mal à l'aise. J'entrais de nouveau dans notre chambre et alla ouvrir l'armoire que je savais être maintenant pleine de vêtement, au tant pour moi que pour Severus. J'attrapais ce qui me tomba sous la main, sois une robe de sorcier bleu nuit à reflet argenté ainsi qu'un pantalon noir qui me faisait un derrière divin! Je décidais de rester torse nu sous ma robe, détestant m'encombrer inutilement. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la potion de Severus, trouvant son odeur infecte. Il voulait nous faire boire ça une fois à l'école? Plutôt m'acharner à poursuivre des rats! Finalement je retournais au près des quatre hommes dans la salle à manger pour avoir droit à une vision plus qu'étrange.

Au lieu de deux Malfoy, il y en avait 4! Deux Lucius, deux Drago.

\- « Drago Malfoy! Depuis quand faut-il de la racine de chrysanthème et un testicule de crapaud cornue à une potion de sommeil! » s'exclama l'un des deux Lucius, terrorisant l'un des Malfoy fils alors que l'autre regardait ses mains et son corps comme s'il n'était pas le sien

\- « Mais, parrain je… »

\- « Pas de mais Drago! Je ne sais même pas comme arrangé cette situation! » continua l'autre Lucius, se massant ses tempes.

\- « Euh… il se passe quoi là? » demandais-je, m'attirant le regard de tous

\- « Harry, très cher, il semblerait que Drago ne sache pas très bien lire ses livres » fit le Drago qui regardait son corps étrangement

\- « Vous voulez dire, mon Seigneur que ce triton ne sait _pas_ lire tout simplement! » s'exclama le Lucius que je devinais être en fait Severus

\- « Severus, du calmes » tenta le vrai Lucius

\- « Que je me calme! Lucius Malfoy, ce n'est pas toi qui a l'apparence d'un autre! »

\- « Bon, on y va? » demandais-je en soupirant. « Severus, je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver une solution, tente surtout de ne pas écorcher vif Drago d'accord? »

Severus grommela alors que je m'approchais du Drago que je reconnus à l'odeur comme étant Voldemort et le vrai Lucius s'approcha aussi.

\- « Bien, nous y allons comment? Parce que je n'ai pas encore appris à transplaner… » soupirais-je sous le regard amusé de Tom.

\- « Prend ma manche, cette fois » fis Voldemort et je l'écoutais, ne voulant pas lui mettre un possible malaise et nous transplanons dans le chemin de traverse

Je détestais toujours autant le transplanage qui me donnait envie de vomir. Je secouais doucement ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place avant de croiser le bras avec celui de Tom pour lui sourire avant de l'entraîner dans la foule, ne me préoccupant plus du blond qui venait lui aussi d'arriver. Je rabats rapidement mon capuchon sur mon visage pour cacher mon identité. Bras dessous, bras dessus avec Tom, je fini par atteindre Gringotts et y pénétra, attendant finalement un certain retardataire. Mes deux accompagnateurs me regardèrent, étrangement. Tom emplit d'incompréhension face à mon geste et Lucius ne comprenant pas nos regards. Finalement je les entrainais à un bureau pour parler à un gobelin.

\- « Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter et je viens à propos de mon héritage » dis-je, laissant entrevoir mon visage au Gobelin. « Pouvons-nous parler plus en privée? » fis-je en souriant et le Gobelin acquiesça, regardant les _deux _Malfoy. « Ils sont avec moi, Monsieur Malfoy avait des choses à voir ici et son fils nous accompagne »

\- « Bien, Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre vous et vos accompagnateurs » fit le Gobelin en descendant, nous entraînant dans un bureau où je me sentis immédiatement en sécurité, où je savais que tout ce qui y serait dit ne ressortirait pas. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous monsieur Potter-Black? » demanda le Gobelin en regardant mon dossier.

\- « Je viens pour mon héritage légué par mon parrain Sirius Black ainsi que par mes parents, Lily et James Potter, ma mère est née Evans »

\- « Bien, vous auriez dû venir dès vos 17 ans monsieur Potter… Voici ce que vous ont légué vos parents, et ce que votre parrain vous a légué » me dit la petite créature en me passant deux pilles de feuilles plutôt… imposantes, recensant tout mon héritage.

\- « Vous voulez dire que j'ai des terres jusqu'en Russie!? » m'exclamais-je en voyant que j'avais un _château _en Russie. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon compte total avec l'héritage et me sentit défaillir, même Malfoy Senior en eu la mâchoire décrochée. « Et heu, c'est beaucoup d'argent ça? »

\- « Monsieur Potter, vous êtes _le _sorcier le plus riche de Grande-Bretagne sorcière, d'Europe en réalité » rigola le Gobelin et je ne su que dire de plus, secouant ma tête un instant.

\- « Je voudrais demander à ce qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore soit destituer de tuteur légal et interdit d'accès à mes comptes et coffre, ainsi qu'à tout autre chose étant rattacher à mon héritage et se trouvant dans les coffres de Gringottss » fut la première chose que je pus dire. « Je souhaiterais aussi refaire mon testament » S'était la décision la plus intelligente que je pouvais faire. « Par ce fait, que l'ancien soit détruit aujourd'hui »

\- « Bien monsieur Potter, ces messieurs seront donc les témoins ainsi que moi-même, continuez de prendre connaissance de votre héritage pendant que je vais chercher les papiers pour votre nouveau testament »

Une fois le Gobelin partit je me remis à lire mon héritage avec le seigneur des ténèbres et Lucius, découvrant que j'avais des domaines partout en Europe, même qui n'était pas ou oublié des Black, j'avais 100 hectares de forêt qui enrobait une montagne et un lac, même le Loch en Écosse m'appartenait! J'avais une centaine, voire plus, d'elfe de maison qui travaillaient pour moi, une réserve naturelle pour les Elfes sylvestres dans le nord de l'Irlande… Et les objets magiques! J'avais des héritages des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard dont la Baguette de Salazar, une bague d'Helga, une cape de Godric et des boucles d'oreilles de Rowena. Officiellement j'étais le dernier des Potter et des Black en incluant Drago et Tonks à cause de leur lien de sang avec les Black.

S'était tout simplement impensable tout ce qui me revenait le droit! J'avais un important manoir en Angleterre dans le Devon, non loin de Dawlish, sur le bord de l'eau. S'était l'un de mes plus grands domaines avec sa propre forêt. Je souris à Tom et Lucius.

\- « J'aimerais visiter cette demeure… et la rendre incartable. Elle semble prometteuse pour m'y établir » dis-je joyeusement en regardant Tom. « Tu pourrais emménager avec moi, le manoir est plus imposant que celui des Jedusort et en bien meilleur état, si tu veux bien sûr. Les Malfoy, vous pourrez aussi venir » fis-je en souriant à Lucius alors que les deux hommes acceptaient, car naturellement, le manoir de Tom n'était pas _entièrement _en bon état. Il l'avait rénové depuis ma quatrième, mais y vivre ne devait pas lui plaire tant que ça.

Au même moment le gobelin revint et me fit remplir mes papiers. Je cédais une grande partie de me biens à Severus ainsi qu'à Tom Marvolo Riddle, dont la baguette de Salazar et le domaine que je voulais faire mien, mes terres en Irlande ainsi que la moitié de ce que j'aurais en richesse, le reste reviendrait bien sûr à mon enfant vampirique. J'apposais ma signature magique sur le testament, signait les papiers interdisant à toute personne n'étant pas mes héritiers/héritières d'accéder à mes coffres et des coffres à Gringotts j'en avais tellement qu'ils faisaient un tunnel à eux seuls! Une fois mes affaires terminée, et ayant fait rendre incartable tous mes domaines et Terres, nous laissâmes Lucius régler les siennes, puis retournions au Manoir de Tom où par chance Severus était parvenu à trouver un remède à la gaffe de son filleul.

Severus et moi partîmes à la chasse, affamées que nous étions. Nos yeux avaient pris une teinte sanglantes et perçantes qui avaient inquiété nos hôtes, c'est surtout ça qui m'avaient décidé de partir. Pendant notre chasse j'en profitais pour informer Severus qu'il était mon principal héritier, lui parlait de mon héritage qui serait sien lorsque je mourrai, de ce que je léguais à Tom à qui je ne savais toujours pas comment annoncer la nouvelle qu'il était mon promis. Severus fut touché par le geste, je le vis dans ses prunelles et au fait qu'il ne sut quoi me répondre.

Nous revînmes tard dans la nuit, assez pour dire que nous étions plutôt le matin que la nuit. Je laissais Severus aller se coucher alors que je préférais aller parler à Tom. Je savais environ où était sa chambre et m'y dirigeai rapidement, léchant encore le sang qui maculait mes lèvres. N'ayant pas trouvé d'humain, nous nous étions rabattu sur cerf et autres animaux assez gros. Rien qui ne pouvait nous satisfaire comme le sang humain, ou pour Severus, comme mon sang. Mais il était temps que je sèvre petit à petit Severus. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre du Maître des lieux, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur… son cœur ne battait pas normalement. Je cognais doucement à la porte.

\- « Voldemort?... Voldemort?... Tom réponds-moi! Est-ce que ça va? »

Je n'obtenais aucune réponse et l'inquiétude commençait à me gagner. Je tournais la poignée et, ne contrôlant pas ma force, l'arrachai à moitié avant d'entrer dans la sombre pièce. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, et l'air était glacial, malgré tout je trouvais immédiatement la source de mes soucis, allongé au sol, inconscient.

\- « Tom! » je courais à ses côtés, m'effondrant à ses côtés pour serrer son corps dans mes bras. « Severus! Severus! » J'appelais mon enfant, cherchant en même temps à réanimer.

Soudain je me sentis mal, si mal, la nausée commença à me gagner, les murs à tanguer puis se fut comme si je tombais dans le vide et le noir m'enveloppa, me tirant dans des ténèbres que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître.


	7. Prisoner of your broken mind

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews! Et oui je suis une grosse sadique de vous avoir coupée ainsi le chapitre six, j'ai été moins sadique cette fois promis! Attendez-vous cependant à d'autres coupures dramatiques à l'avenir ;)

Noooo Aime; hihihi, une chance que je me suis écouter, ce chapitre aurait dû être séparé en deux parties et vous n'auriez eut connaissance de ce qui arrivait à Harry et Tom que demain. Mais je suis gentille et je l'ai pas fait :)

shenendoahcalyssa Dumby risque plutôt de se venger de ce qu'Harry a fait. Bien sûr qu'on verra leur réaction! et surtout Harry risque de faire le grand saut avec Tom eheh ;)

Lyxie ; si je meurs, y'aura plus jamais de publication hihi

Kiliana ; Un peu ou beaucoup de soucis?

yumi-elfeuw ; Tu auras ta réponse maintenant :)

Walala35; Voilà ta suite ;) en espérant que tu aimeras!

* * *

Assit dans son bureau, Dumbledore ne cessait de foudroyer des yeux l'article de Seekers. Comment avait-il ne pas deviner les intentions de son ancien élève, anticiper l'envie de liberté de Potter et une possible alliance entre ces deux-là? Dès qu'il avait vu Tom, le vieux sorcier avait su que l'héritier de Serpentard lui causerait des ennuis. D'abord en refusant de se soustraire à son entière volonté, son cadet s'était montré perspicace et têtu à ne pas se laisser manipuler. Il avait été obligé de le briser, de la pire des façons certes et cela avait été un échec cuisant, sans oublier humiliant, mais bien sûr Tom étant celui qu'il était, n'avait rien fait comme il se fallait et était devenu Voldemort.

Mais voilà! Potter aussi lui échappait, le seul qui pouvait tuer son échec, la pire erreur de sa vie, risquait de se retourner complètement contre lui. Le directeur avait cru l'enfant idiot, malléable au vu de toutes ses tentatives pour l'isoler du monde sorcier et cela avait fonctionné, sauf qu'il avait ouvert les yeux le petit con et qu'au final, il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il ne le croyait. Mais le pire, le pire! Le Survivant avait sauvé Severus, son espion était toujours vivant et avait compris son jeu, sa manipulation et ô que l'ex Lion savait à quel point il ne fallait pas s'attirer les foudres du Serpentard.

Ce qui l'avait surtout révolté, s'était que Celui-qui-a-survécu semait la méfiance à son égard en faisant presque l'éloge de son ancien Némésis, se targuant qu'ils étaient amis, prenant sa défense! Réduisant ainsi à néant son plan avec la dernière des Weasley qui devait terminer de faire passer Tom pour un monstre. Le petit être qu'il avait connu avait grandi, s'était dressé contre lui et était devenu immortel grâce à la magie noire et le vieil homme était bien décidé de faire de son éternité un enfer! Être repoussé de tous, craint, considéré comme un monstre en plus d'en avoir l'apparence, qui voudrait de lui? Un être qui n'avait même pas été capable de se protéger lui-même.

Caressant sa barbe blanche, Dumbledore commença à se dire qu'il était peut-être finalement intéressant de laisser Harry et son rejeton vampirique revenir à l'école. Cela pourrait lui faire une bonne publicité, mais avant tout il devait se débarrasser du gêneur, briser ce qui pouvait le lier au Lord, car jamais il n'aurait cru l'endoctriné aussi facile à retourner sa veste. Quoi qu'Harry n'avait pas vu Voldemort de ses 17 ans, âge de l'héritage magique, âge où l'on commence à chercher…

Le vieil homme se pétrifia, repensant à la prophétie qu'il s'était cassé à manipuler aussi pour voir ces efforts de ce côté-là être aussi réduit à néant! Non et non et non! Potter ne pouvait pas être… il ne l'avait choisi qu'à cause de ses parents qui ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec son Ordre du poulet rôtie. Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence! Et ce gamin qui ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde aussi. Repousser Voldemort en première année, tuer un basilic en deuxième, sauver son parrain en trois, être le quatrième membre de la coupe des trois sorcier… Ramener Tom parmi les vivants! Ils partageaient maintenant leur sang, comme l'immonde chauve-souris des cachots et son créateur vampirique maintenant.

Oui, il devait trouver quelque chose pour se débarrasser de Voldemort, même temporairement. Ainsi, s'il le blessait, lui faisait assez de mal sans que les soupçons ne se porte sur lui et que Potter était bien l'âme sœur de Tom, il devrait rester à ses côtés et Severus viendrait seul à Poudlard et donc il pourrait dire au-revoir au rejeton abjecte qu'il était. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le directeur pris un bonbon au citron avant de balayer ce plan du revers de la main. Jamais un vampire naissant ne quitterait son parent vampirique, et connaissant ces deux-là ils parviendraient à faire entrer Tom sous son nez pour s'occuper de lui dans l'enceinte même du château si jamais il était blessé ou en mauvaise posture. Les enfoirés quoi! Mais ils étaient des serpents, même Harry en était clairement un et tout chez l'adolescent lui rappelait gravement Tom, voir même Salazar en personne! Mais comme Salazar, ce serait un griffon qui tuerait le serpent.

Heureux et décidé d'au moins essayer de mettre en difficulté le mage noir, qui ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça à côté du vieil homme, Dumbledore se leva et quitta son bureau pour se diriger dans une salle que lui seul connaissait. La pièce était noire, froide et humide, ce qui était un peu dur pour ses vieilles articulations, mais le vieux sorcier en fit abstraction alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant une bibliothèque pleine de vieux livres de magie noire. L'homme à la longue barbe les regarda, passant un doigt sur chaque livre jusqu'à trouver celui qui l'intéressait réellement, le pris et alla jusqu'à un bureau de bois de chêne noir. Un sombre hululement le fit grincer des temps.

\- « Tais-toi stupide piaf! Déjà que ton maître me met des bâtons dans les roux et qu'en plus il tente de faire douter le monde sorcier, n'en rajoute pas! » cracha le directeur en posant ses yeux d'acier sur la chouette blanche qui sembla outrée de ses paroles. « Mais tu vas enfin me servir » rigola le sombre sorcier alors que ses yeux se posait sur un maléfice cruel. « Mon cher Tom, que dirais-tu de revivre les pires moments de ta vie, d'être enfermé dans ton propre corps, dans ton propre esprit brisé hum? »

Ailleurs en Angleterre, Neville Londubat lisait aussi la Gazette, toujours terrorisé, mais aussi soulagé de savoir que Harry était vivant, qu'il savait comme lui que ça serait mortel que d'affronter le Sombre Lord. Comment le pauvre Lion pouvait-il se douter que sous cette amitié plus qu'incongrue il y avait autre chose que le Survivant cachait? Mais étrangement, bizarrement, Neville su lire entre les lignes, tiquant à _meilleur ami, il me comprend comme personne d'autre_… Harry n'avait jamais tenu de tel propos, serait-il fasciné par Vous-savez-qui?, ce demandait le maladroit Griffondor. Il avait surtout peur pour son ami, vivre avec son ancien Nemesis, avec _Snape_, la terreur de cachot! De ce qu'il savait des vampires, il s'agissait de créature extrêmement empathique, sensible face aux autres, parfois certains vampires étaient même carrément des miroirs face aux personnalités de certains sorciers… mais surtout, ils étaient incapables d'être solitaire complètement et étaient très affectueux les uns avec les autres, surtout un _père _et son _enfant_…. Durant une seconde, Neville s'imagina Harry dormant avec leur professeur de potion et manqua l'évanouissement. Que Merlin le protège d'une autre vision du genre!

Cependant, ce qui l'avait hautement choqué, avait été la révélation que Ginny avait mentit, qu'elle n'avait pas été violée, mais attaquée par Harry qui ne faisait que défendre son nid, son enfant! Tout le monde, même lui, savait qu'il ne fallait au grand JAMAIS aller dans le nid d'un vampire alors qu'il venait d'en engendrer un autre et que le dit vampire en pleine transformation n'était pas _Éveillé_. S'était du suicide pur et simple, ou le risque de bien souffrir et de finir en repas pour vampire quand il s'éveillerait! Neville, cependant, eu pitié de la rouquine. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être à la rentrée pour elle! Une véritable honte. Mais elle était une salope obsédée par Harry, tout le monde le savait, surtout chez les Griffons. La seule chose que Ginny voulait, s'était Harry pour sa notoriété et son héritage de ses familles, car les Black et les Potter étaient deux puissantes familles riches et influentes dont le Chef de Famille était maintenant le Survivant.

Reprenant ses esprits et chassant l'horrible image mentale de son ami avec son pire cauchemar, moins horrible qu'Harry bavant sur un être au physique plus serpent qu'humain ou faisant bien pire…, le Lion alla attraper une plume et un parchemin pour écrire à son ami. Il avait décidé de lui demander de l'aide, de lui demander conseil contre Dumbledore. Neville tremblait légèrement en écrivant et dû effacer à de nombreuse reprise son parchemin et même le changer après l'avoir brûlé. Lorsqu'il eut fini, des larmes vinrent parsemer le papier et l'imbiber d'eau. Il était si soulagé, si… heureux qu'Harry soit vivant! Bon, il était devenu une sangsue bipède plutôt dangereuse si on menaçait son enfant vampirique et si on se mettait entre lui et sa source, mais sinon s'était Harry! Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé n'est-ce pas? Il attrapa son hibou pour lui donner le parchemin et regarda le rapace s'envoler, espérant une réponse rapide.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètre, une certaine rousse se faisait coincer par sa famille qui lui exigeait des explications. Percy, qui était de passage, était plus que choqué que sa petite sœur ose simplement cacher que le Survivant était vivant, même s'il était devenu un vampire et qu'en plus elle ose accuser quelqu'un de viole pour cacher la vérité! Elle était presque une criminelle à cause de certaines lois qui interdisait les fausses accusations de viol, qui aurait cru qu'un jour Voldemort en personne serait placé sous la sécurité des lois?, sans oublier que s'était le fait qu'elle leur avait cacher à eux, sa famille, que leur Harry était vivant! Alors qu'ils le considéraient comme un membre de leur propre famille…

Les jumeaux étaient dégoûtés et n'avaient cessés de faire des farces cruelles à leur benjamine, allant même jusqu'au bonbon qui détériorait son humeur pour lui donner celle d'une vrai victime de viol. Ils avaient même caché des préservatifs moldus partout dans ses affaires, ce qui avait mis plutôt mal à l'aise Percy qui était tombé dessus en voulant parler à sa petite sœur, depuis il l'évitait comme si elle pouvait lui transmettre toutes les maladies vénériennes du monde. Charlie et Bill avaient été scandalisés par la Gazette et ce qu'elle révélait de leur sœur, ils avaient même été jusqu'à la renier. Ronald cependant, avait été le moins choqué, disant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait de toute façon coucher à droite et à gauche et profiter de ses deatheaters et même sans doute d'Harry qui lui-même n'était pas en reste. Son ex « meilleur » ami était devenu une chose répugnante qu'il refusait de nommé et ce mettait en colère du moment que l'on prononçait le nom du survivant. Et son père aussi préférait oublier l'ancien ami de son fils, disant que ce genre de créature ne devrait même pas exister, qu'ils étaient inhumains, des monstres assoiffé de sang et cruels, qu'il espérait que Dumbledore n'accepterait pas ces monstres!

Les paroles du père de famille avaient fini de briser la famille, la divisant, la fragmentant. La plupart des membres de la famille Weasley écrivirent à Harry leurs souhaits que Severus allait bien, sachant que les Vampires aimaient que l'on s'intéresse à leur enfant qu'ils considéraient comme l'être le plus merveilleux avec leur source, et que _Voldemort_ aussi allait bien puisqu'il était son ami. Autant flatter le vampire dans le sens du poil et lui montrer qu'ils étaient prêts à l'accepter avec sa nouvelle condition, ses nouveaux _amis_. Il n'y eut que le père qui n'envoya pas de lettre, Ginny en envoya une accusant Harry de ruiné sa réputation, de la traité de pute, mais qu'elle l'aimait toujours et voulait de lui, qu'elle ne pouvait être que sa Source. Or, Harry savait pertinemment comme Severus qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était sa source… Alors que Ron insultait son ex-ami disant qu'il ferait mieux de pas ramener son cul de monstre dans une école respectable pleine de Sorcier, qu'il devrait subir le baiser des Dementors* (NdT; Les détraqueurs, j'adore juste trop leur nom en anglais).

Cependant Harry ne pus lire aucunes lettres car lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, il était plongé dans un coma, serrant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était dans le même état, contre lui. Des blessures apparaissant subitement sur son corps, ses os se brisant, sa température chutant ou montant de façon drastique, alors que l'être qu'il serrait dans ses bras faiblissait tantôt ou récupérait subitement de l'énergie.

Severus n'était pas dans un état convenable, à bout de nerf il ne cessait d'explorer les livres de magies noires, cherchant à savoir quel mal rongeait son parent vampirique et son Maître. Drago passait un linge frai sur le front des deux _malades_ et prenait leurs signes vitaux. Lucius donnait un coup de main à son ami. Le blond se figea soudainement.

\- « Severus, nous avons un énorme problème » marmonna l'aîné des Malfoy alors que son ami accourait lire son livre.

\- « Oh non…. » souffla le professeur, fermant les yeux. « Oh non… »

Le regard des deux hommes se porta sur les deux inconscients dont l'un commençait à un peu beaucoup grogner sur Drago alors qu'une cote glissa sous sa peau, se brisant en quelques morceaux sous une plainte qui déchira le cœur de pierre du maître des potions, impuissant qu'il était face au maléfice utilisé.

* * *

Je tombais, je criais, tout était noir autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, où étais-je? Je l'ignorais, mais un froid glacial s'insinua en moi jusque dans mes os tel un cancer. Je sentais ses tentacules noirâtres se fondre dans ma chair, dans mon sang. L'air sifflait à mes oreilles, mordait ma peau et une peur sans nom couru sur ma peau dans un profond frison à en figer mon sang en glace. Soudain je percutais quelque chose de solide et du verre vola en éclat autour de moi, ouvrant ma peau et faisant couler mon sang. Mon corps percuta avec violence un bureau qui explosa presque quand je le traversais.

La douleur me submergea, vif, vicieuse. L'air ne parvenait plus à mes poumons, mes os étaient en miette, en poussière, et je sentais que je m'étais explosé au moins la rate et le foie avec cette chute. Lentement, mes blessures internes se refermèrent, je sentais mon ossature se réparer, mes organes se régénérer. J'étais capable d'ouvrir les yeux et je regardais autour de moi, tentant de savoir où j'étais.

S'était un endroit lugubre, de style gothique qui me fit froid dans le dos. L'endroit semblait strique, très. Il y avait des enfants qui se promenaient, habillés plutôt pauvrement, des adultes les accompagnants. Je cru d'abord à une école, avant de le voir _lui. _Tom, adolescent. Il était environs de mon âge, mais n'était pas comme dans mes souvenirs, froid, distant, au contraire, ses prunelles brillaient de souffrance alors que tout le monde l'ignorait, l'évitait. Je me sentais mal pour lui qui n'avait rien demandé.

Lorsque je pu me relever, je pris mon temps pour me remettre debout avant d'aller vers Tom, légèrement perdu, mais un adulte fus plus rapide que moi et je le perdis de vu en quelques secondes. Je ne comprenais pas comment cela avait pu se passer, il était là, puis pouf! Disparu. La panique commença à me gagner, je tentais de parler aux gens présents, mais personne ne me regardait, me parlait. Mon cœur battait à la chamane, et la peur le serra en étau lorsque je réalisais quelque chose; je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs de vampire!

Je n'arrivais pas à entendre le cœur de Tom, je ne parvenais plus à voir à travers les murs le système sanguin de ceux qui se trouvaient dans d'autres pièces. Je me sentais faible, démuni sur le coup. Comment pourrais-je retrouver Tom sans cela? Je commençais à le chercher dans toutes les pièces, à l'appeler, je cherchais même un passage secret mais rien! RIEN! Même si je tentais de me garder calme, je sentais une peur indescriptible courir dans mes veines, l'adrénaline remplacer mon sang, ma tête était une bombe prête à exploser.

Puis un cri à glacer le sang me transperça de part en part, un cri comme si l'on venait de tuer un ange, comme si on venait de tuer l'Innocence même. Et je reconnu la voix qui poussait se hurlement.

\- « TOM! »

Je regardais autour de moi, l'endroit était soudainement vide de monde, plus une personne n'était présente, comme si elles avaient été avalées par un trou noir ou qu'elles avaient transplanées toutes en même temps. Je couru, cherchant à me diriger vers les cris de mon ami, non… vers ceux de mon âme sœur.

S'était comme si on m'arrachait l'âme, la vie, qu'on me charcutait la poitrine pour en extraire ma pompe à sang. Et j'avais si mal! Je ne cessais d'appeler Voldemort, me rapprocher des cris qui s'affaiblissaient, puis qui se faisait plus déchirant. Il y avait une autre voix, une voix si menaçante, méchante qui disait de telles atrocités, mêmes les mots de mon oncle et ma tante auraient pu être d'amour à côtés d'eux!

Finalement j'arrivais devant une immense porte de fer, noire, lugubre. Elle me fit froid dans le dos, mais sans réfléchir je me jetais dessus, la frappais, tentais de la défoncer par tous les moyens possibles. Je trouvais un pied de biche qui traînait et l'attrapai pour forcer la porte. J'y parvins, mais le pied de biche me revint droit dessus, m'ouvrant le flanc légèrement. Et la scène que je vis me glaça d'effroi.

Allongé sur une table de métal, complètement nu, Tom se faisait battre. Il était à moitié conscient, attaché, mais malgré tout il continuait de tenter de se protéger. Un homme, une armoire à glace oui!, s'occupait de le battre, de le traiter de monstre, de pute, qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'une traînée et que la seule chose à quoi il servait… j'en eu haut le cœur et une sombre colère monta en moi.

\- « Éloignez-vous de lui enfoiré! » criais-je, mais l'hallucination, ou souvenir ne réagit pas, continuant de battre celui qui était mon âme sœur.

Je m'élançais, pied de biche en main et l'abattis de toutes mes forces contre le crâne du véritable monstre. Il y eu un bruit si sinistre, un craquement qui me dégoûta et l'homme s'écroula. Sans réfléchir je retirais la cape déchirée que j'avais sur les épaules, sortie de Merlin-sait-où, et recouvris le corps nu que je vis avant de le serrer contre moi.

\- « Tom… Tom c'est moi, Harry! Calmes… calmes toi, c'est fini, il est mort! » dis-je, le berçant avec tendresse alors que l'adolescent me griffait, se débattait, il finit par se calmer, pleurant silencieusement dans mes bras. « C'est fini Tom, c'est fini… » je passais une main dans ses cheveux, il s'agrippait à moi autant que ses entraves le lui permettaient, si tremblant… et j'étais si impuissant en cet instant! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas retrouvé plutôt? Aurais-je seulement pu supporter la scène? « Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là Tom, je suis là… Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'es pas un gigolo… je vais te détacher d'accord? Tom? » Je regardais le corps dans mes bras, inconscient, frigorifié, en état de choc. Il avait perdu tellement de sang. « Reposes-toi, tu le mérites » murmurais-je, posant mes lèvres sur sa tête aux cheveux noirs, si doux. J'attrapais les premières sangles, commençai à les détacher lorsque la nausée me repris. « _Et merde_ » pensais-je, m'accrochant au corps inconscient lorsque je me sentis chuter de nouveau.

Comme un éclair, la douleur éclata dans tout mon être, le goût du sang emplit ma bouche alors que dans mes bras le corps de Tom se dissipa, tombant en poussière fine comme du sable qui coula entre mes doigts. Les larmes perlèrent sur mes joues alors que je perdais son contact, que je n'attendais plus ni sa respiration, ni les battements de son cœur. Je me sentais seul, inutile. L'avais-je tué en arrivant trop tard? Était-il mort dans mes bras? J'avais tué un homme avec un pied de biche bon sang! Je lui avais défoncé le crâne carrément et je m'en foutais, mais j'avais surtout envie de disparaître, de mourir aussi.

Et les scènes du genre se succédèrent, tantôt nous étions à son orphelinat, puis à Poudlard, ou encore dans des lieux que je ne connaissais pas, je passais par tous les âges de Tom à partir de son entrée à Poudlard, de ses dix ans, à la mort de mes parents, le voyant souffrir, se renfermer, devenir Voldemort alors que derrière Dumbledore tirait les ficelles, tentant de briser celui qui était mon promis. Je le vis même tuer un Vampire qui avait trouvé en Tom sa source! Le seul qui, peut-être, aurait pu empêcher le Lord de devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui était mort sous ses yeux impuissants.

Je me réveillais allongé sur le sol de la gare de King's Cross. Tout était si lumineux, silencieux. Mais il y avait un pleur, petit, comme celui d'un bébé faible. Je me redressais sur les coudes, grognais de douleur avant de m'effondrer de nouveau, haletant quand une vague de douleur me traversa. J'avais mal… mais les pleurs persistèrent, bien présents, et personne ne semblait vouloir porter secourt au pauvre petit être. Rassemblant mes forces, je me levai finalement, titubant, cherchant du regard la source des pleurs. Je m'effondrais devant un banc et me figeai. Il y avait un bébé, rouge, nu, tremblant. Je me glissais sous le banc pour prendre l'enfant contre moi. Son corps était froid, sa peau rugueuse et sèche. J'ouvris ma robe de sorcier et serrai l'enfant contre mon torse, refermant le tissu sur lui.

\- « Là petit, là, c'est fini » murmurais-je, restant au sol, me balançant doucement pour bercer le bébé qui commença à se calmer en ma présence. « Doucement petit ange, tu n'es plus seul, je suis là moi et je ne t'abandonnerai pas » murmurais-je, ramenant mes genoux légèrement contre moi doucement comme pour créer un petit cocon autour du petit être à qui je caressais le dos avec douceur.

Tout était si calme, si silencieux. Il n'y avait pas une âme, pas un train, pas une poussière et je me sentais si seul avec cet enfant abandonné. Je me sentais surtout inutile, incapable étais-je de simplement me lever. Mon corps me faisait mal, car à chaque scène à laquelle j'assistais où Tom se faisait agressé, battre, détruire, moi-même je me faisais blessé. Je me battais contre ses agresseurs, contre ceux qui lui faisaient du mal, me récoltant des blessures plus ou moins sérieuses.

Un petit poing se referma sur mon torse nu, tentant de s'accrocher à moi et je souris, posant un doigt sur la minuscule main que je caressais du bout du doigt, remontant sur le bras, glissant sur le dos jusqu'à la nuque. Le bébé avait arrêter de pleurer, sa respiration était base, douce, comme s'il dormait paisiblement, mais il bougeait maladroitement et je le laissais faire, le laissant se placer confortablement contre mon torse chaud. Je le regardais faire, et malgré qu'il était petit, squelettique et pas très beau, je le trouvais adorable et le regarder s'était comme si un baume soignait mes blessures, me réchauffait le cœur. Il me rappelait quelqu'un, quelque chose plutôt, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Finalement, le petit être ouvrit les yeux et mon regard d'émeraude plongea dans celui carmin du bébé.

\- « Voldemort… » soufflais-je, réalisant enfin que s'était… que s'était Tom qui était dans mes bras! Dans ce petit corps qui avait été le sien lors de ma quatrième année, mais contrairement à ce temps-là, il ne m'effraya pas. Je posai mes lèvres sur son front et le serrai contre mon cœur. « C'est fini Tom, c'est fini mon amour… » ne pus-je me retenir de dire, alors que des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues. « Plus jamais… plus jamais tu ne subiras ce genre de chose… Tu es mon promis Tom, ma Source, je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire le moindre mal! Je suis tellement désolé… » Je le berçais avec douceur, posant ma joue contre son front sec alors que son petit poing griffa faiblement mon torse, s'accrochant à moi. « Je ne t'abandonnerais pas » murmurais-je avec douceur avant qu'une douce chaleur n'enveloppe mon cœur.

De douces ténèbres m'entouraient, un léger poids contre mon torse dégageait de la chaleur comme une petite bouillotte. Je me sentais congestionné, rouillé comme si j'avais été dans un coma durant des années et malgré la présence contre moi, malgré mon corps bouillonnant, j'avais tellement froid! J'avais l'impression que mon corps était un glaçon. Lentement j'ouvris les yeux, tombant sur un corps pâle, si blanc, osseux et qui respirait faiblement. Son souffle, comme une caresse, glissait sur ma peau et me fit frémir doucement. Lentement, je caressais la joue de Voldemort et ce simple geste m'arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Deux yeux rouges s'ouvrir et s'encrèrent dans les miens. Ils étaient plein de douleur, faibles, perdus, emplit de tant d'incompréhension. Peut-être était-ce les restes de mon caractère de Lion, mais je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant un chaste baiser, comme la caresse d'une brise.

\- « Tu vas bien… tu es vivant… »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi faire tant le soulagement était grand! Je l'avais vu souffrir, saigné, torturé, abusé, brisé, abandonné et je savais qu'importe mes geste, qu'importe ce que je ferais, je ne pourrais pas empêcher ces gestes d'êtres posés, juste les arrêter, détruire les responsables étaient la seule chose dont j'étais capable pour le protéger.

\- « Je t'aime, je t'aime » murmurais-je dans une litanie sans fin, mon front contre le sien, les yeux clos, incapable d'affronter son regard, peur qu'il me rejette.

\- « Personne ne peut m'aimer… » siffla-t-il à m'en faire mal au coeur

\- « Moi je t'aime, Voldemort. Tu es ma Source, mon âme sœur » murmurais-je, rouvrant les yeux et m'accrochant à lui, voulant lui encrer dans la tête que je l'aimais réellement.

\- « Je suis un homme difficile à aimer »

\- « Je relèverai le défi Tom! Donne-moi une chance… » murmurais-je, suppliant. « Laisse-moi te protéger… t'aimer… Je veux juste t'aimer Tom, comme tu le mérites » dis-je, tout bas, caressant sa joue alors qu'il fermait les yeux, semblant prisonnier d'un conflit intérieur. Je le serrais dans mes bras, le serrant aussi fort que mon corps me le permettait. « Tom, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je ne te forcerais jamais de rien ni ne te ferais des choses que tu n'aimes pas… que tu ne veux pas » un bras entoura ma taille, faible. « Qu'est-ce qui nous es arrivé?... J'ai vu… je t'ai vu subir des horreurs Voldemort, de telles horreurs… j'intervenais, mais je n'étais jamais capable de les empêcher, juste… juste de les arrêter… » son corps se fit tremblant alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant mon enfant vampirique. « Severus… »

Rapidement, mon enfant fut à nos côtés, sa main caressa ma joue, puis le dos de Tom avec douceur, le soulagement était tellement visible dans ses yeux, la peur aussi.

\- « Tu es enfin réveillé, _vous_ êtes enfin réveillé… Harry… » il me caressa la joue et je fermais les yeux avant de réaliser que Tom s'était rendormit, ou avait perdu connaissance contre moi.

\- « Severus… que s'est-il passé? »

\- « Un maléfice très noir… il ne devait que toucher le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais… mais tu as été piégé aussi, _dans_ l'esprit du Lord Harry… Le… le maléfice avait pour but de le piéger dans les moments les plus difficiles et douloureux qu'il a connu, les plus traumatisants… Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous réveillez, ça aurait dû vous tuer »

\- « Severus, je ne comprends rien » rigolais-je quand il s'allongea derrière moi, me serrant avec Tom dans ses bras comme pour le protéger lui aussi. « Comment… comment le maléfice est arrivé ici? »

\- « Par ta chouette… Hedwige… Elle était ensorcelée, le maléfice était en elle. Elle est entré par la cheminée dans la chambre du Lord et là libéré en… mourant » murmura-t-il contre ma nuque, hésitant. « Reposes-toi, tu en a de besoin, je veille sur vous deux. Tu sais… Tu sais que le Lord va-t'en reparler, de ta _révélation_? »

\- « Je sais… mais je l'aime et rien n'y changera, rien de son passé, de son présent ou de son futur… » murmurais-je à mon tour, sombrant lentement dans un sommeil où je retrouvais ce bébé, Tom dans cette petite enveloppe charnelle, que je berçais, que je protégeais… que j'aimais plus que tout.


End file.
